Shattering Masks
by AngelxofxLoveStories
Summary: The one lesson that Juri taught her children that would always stick to Iris was that if you truly love someone, you don't give up easily. Which is exactly what Iris plans on doing in order to save Zero, even if she has to break some rules and play things a little differently. Sequel to Return of the Mask
1. Chapter 1

Shattering Masks~1

**Welcome back my lovely readers who had been with me with PoCA (Phantom of Cross Academy) and RotM (Return of the Mask)!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own...uh...Vampire Knight since there really is no Phantom of the Opera bits in this...well except for the white mask...**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

Yagari and Kaito were discussing their plans for the upcoming assignment while I tried to organize the documents Kaien Cross wanted me to file away and hand to the other hunters when the doors opened suddenly and both men went silent. I didn't bother looking, knowing exactly why they did.

It's been three months since Zero broke up with me-though I'm still standing by my theory it was not of his own choosing-and things didn't get better, if anything they became worse. A week after he broke up with me, Yagari pulled me into the Hunter Association to reveal that some of the hunters he had sent to scout the streets when were searching for Zero had apparently gone missing till the day after Zero returns and breaks up with me however they were found unconscious.

Yagari waited till they woke up to tell me all this and the news they told me made my blood boil. Apparently that damn masked lunatic did had a hand in this! Then soon after we find out about this, Zero has no memories of me. Though the reason why both men whom were once part of Zero's past are now so cold to him...was how not soon after Zero gets into a relationship with Suki of all people and he started getting hostile towards me.

I couldn't handle the constant hostility anymore and couldn't handle being in that school anymore so I dropped out. The headmaster was understanding of my reasons and offered to instead offer me a place as his assistant in the Hunter Association but he would also homeschool me there as well that way I can still have an education. I wasn't sure at first but he assured me I would be safe since he would be making sure most of my tasks will keep me away from Zero or in a room where I will be safe if there was no choice but for us to be in the same room.

"What business do you have here, Kiryu?" Kaito demanded as he and Yagari both made sure to form a wall between me and Zero. "I'm just looking for the president and I figured his...assistant would know where he could be." He explained though I did catch the fact he was forcing himself not to call me his new name for me, the president's freak show. I looked over at him and stared into the icy cold lavender orbs that once looked at me so gently. "He's back at the Academy. There was a student teacher meeting and he was required to be present. He won't be back till tomorrow, so unless it's life threateningly important you can wait till tomorrow." I answered.

"Then why are you here?" He demanded. "You heard the girl, Kiryu, the president isn't here. Her business of being here is of no concern for you, so go back to work." Yagari informed him. Zero grumbled under his breath and left. "Well at least he learned to not call you that awful name." Kaito sighed. I scoffed at him and handed him some files he was supposed to receive for his assignment.

"We really need to find a way to undo whatever the hell that masked woman did to him. This is getting ridiculous!" Yagari complained. "You're preaching to the choir there, Yagari." I grumbled. Kaito looked over at me ruffled my hair. "Will you be okay when we're off on our mission?" He asked. "I just have to deliver these last two files and I'm done for the day." I told him. He nodded and headed out the door. "Don't get into any trouble, Misfit." Yagari told me and followed after Kaito.

I kind of grown use Yagari's nickname for me, especially since clearly misfit is way better than freak show, and even Yagari noticed it didn't upset me much anymore like it used to. I glanced over at whom I was supposed to drop off the next files off to.

Oh for the love of...I guess I'll have to snag a hunter along the way before I drop these files off to Zero though I suppose it would be best if I drop these files off last.

XxX

"Thank you for coming with me." I mumbled sheepishly to the hunter. He shrugged and smiled at me. "Don't sweat it, I'm just following our president's orders." He assured me. I blinked and looked at him confused. "Cross had asked all the hunters to protect you and if you asked us to come with you when you go speak to our future president." He explained. I made an o shape with my mouth and knocked on Zero's office door. "What?" He growled behind the door. "I'm just here to drop off a file for you!" I called out. He opened the door and I held out the folder to him. He snatched it from me and I cocked an eyebrow. "You're welcome?" I said questioningly.

"Hey, Kiryu, you really shouldn't be so rude to her. She's just trying to do her job." The hunter scolded. Zero glanced over at me and sighed heavily. "Sorry. Thank you for giving me this." He told me sincerely. My jaw dropped and he closed the door. That was the first time since this mess started he was genuinely nice to me!

I need to keep this hunter around me more often!


	2. Chapter 2

Shattering Masks~2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

I trudged up the door steps to the Kuran manor, eager to just crawl in my bed for a few minutes before I head out for my second job. I had a second job also with the Hunter Association, but it was a bit of a secret from everyone but Kaito and Yagari.

If anyone thought I was just sitting around and doing nothing about the fact Zero is being manipulated by a masked lunatic who knows mentalism spells, they were out of their damn mind. Kaito and Yagari has been helping me trying to find that woman and in return I help them with their hunts though of course I needed to be in disguise so no one knew it was me. However, Kaien wasn't to tickled that a mysterious woman with black hair and green eyes has been running around handling his hunters jobs.

I opened the door and closed it behind me. "Yuuki, I'm home!" I called.

I wasn't the only one having issues with men. A week after I moved back into the manor, Kaname suddenly disappeared and Yuuki kind of became a depressed mess. I walked over to where the staircase is and noticed her sitting on the steps.

Well that's progress, she hasn't been downstairs for a few months. If it wasn't for the fact I always go into her room to make sure she didn't attempt to take her life, I would have thought she was dead.

Her long hair was disheveled, and her throw over jacket was partially on. I walked over to her and sat down behind her. I pulled my small hairbrush I keep in my purse out and carefully brushed her hair out. "Are you okay, Onesan?" I asked her. She mumbled something under her breath and I cocked my head to the side. "I didn't hear you, what did you say?" I asked. "I'm...pregnant." She whispered. I stopped in mid brush stroke and looked at her surprised. Did not only our jackass brother leave her unannounced but left her pregnant with his child?!

I never liked my brother but now the next time I see him, he's a dead man.

"When did you find out?" I asked. "I attacked Aidou and drank his blood like I haven't drank any blood for a thousand years. He managed to get me off him and he made a comment he heard a smaller heartbeat in me." She whispered. "Two questions. Are you alright and is Aidou alright?" I asked. "I'm trying to take in the news, but yes I'm okay. Just still thirsty. Aidou is a bit drained but is scarfing down blood tablets." She admitted. "You're drinking for two so yeah you're going to be thirsty a lot." I pointed out. "I don't know if I want to be angry at him for leaving me with our unborn child or for being careless." She hissed.

"You can be angry at him for both reasons." I pointed out. She leaned against my legs and sighed heavily. "What am I going to do, Iris? I'm not ready to be a mother!" She panicked. "You're not going to be alone during this. You'll have me and...vampire pregnancies are different I take it judging by that look on your face." I commented when she turned around and raised her eyebrow at me. She nodded. "My point is no matter what you're not alone." I told her. She nodded and smiled a little. "Thank you, Iris, I appreciate it." She told me. "Hey us Kuran girls need to stick together." I told her. She chuckled and nodded. "Especially since it seems we can't trust our men to be there for us." She grumbled. "You can say that again." I snickered and sighed when my alarm was going off to tell me to get ready for my second job.

"You need to get ready for work I take it?" She asked. "Yeah...um...since you're now downstairs whatever you do don't freak out when you see someone with black hair and green eyes coming down the stairs. It's a long story." I told her and headed up stairs.

I headed to my room and quickly changed out of my blouse and business skirt and quickly changed into a pair of dark blue destroyed jeans and a maroon v neck shirt on. I slipped on my combat boots and fastened my gun holster on my waist. I slipped on my black leather jacket and shoved Ravek into my inner coat pocket. I quickly used the spell I have been using to change my hair color-that's all I could master with the transformation spell-and put my hair in a high pony tail. I slipped on a pair of green eye color contacts and headed out of the room.

I took a deep breath and headed down the steps. "Iris, you really have a lot of explaining to do when you come back home." Yuuki warned. I glanced over at her and smiled sheepishly. "I will explain everything I promise. Right now I need to head out because I have two hunters waiting for me impatiently in town." I told her. She cocked her head and sighed. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into?" She groaned.

"Will be part of the explanations." I answered and headed out the door.

Yuuki's POV

I shook my head as Iris closed the door behind her and placed my hand on my stomach. "Hopefully you don't inherit your aunt's tendency to find trouble." I grumbled.

Iris, what have you been getting into during the last three months?

Iris's POV

"Why are we meeting on a rooftop?!" I growled at the two hunters after I managed to pull myself up from the ladder. They looked over and motioned me over. "Kiryu isn't at his assignment and instead went here." Kaito whispered. I cocked an eyebrow and walked over to the two men. That is really out of character for Zero, even right now when he is not exactly himself thanks to a certain lunatic.

We all peeled over to see Zero coming into the building and I looked over at them curiously. "What building is this?" I asked. "A hotel, why?" Kaito asked. "I think I have an idea on how to get inside and see what's going on." I told them. "You're going in pretending to be a guest?" Yagari guesses. I nodded and looked at the two. "Unless someone has a better idea?" I asked. They sighed and shook their head. "Alright in that case move aside, I'm heading down." I announced. "Wouldn't that make the plan complicated?" Kaito asked. "Do you really think someone is going to see me at nine o'clock at night when I'm wearing dark clothes?" I asked. "The plan could still work as long as she lands on the road." Yagari pointed out.

Kaito sighed and both men moved out of the way. I took a few steps back and sprinted towards the edge of the rooftop. I leaped off the building and braced myself for the landing. I landed on my hands and knees on the road and hissed a little from the stinging pain in my palms.

That kind of smarted.

I stood up and brushed myself off. I headed inside the hotel to see Zero waiting at the receptionist desk. I approached behind him at a decent distance so he wouldn't be suspicious. He rang the bell on the desk and groaned. A gentleman stepped out from his office no doubt and looked over at us surprised. "Sorry about that! I didn't mean to keep you two waiting. How can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm hear with Suki Kuro, can you tell her boyfriend," the nasty feeling of jealousy and anger boiled inside me as I grimaced the moment he said that," Zero is downstairs?" He asked. The receptionist nodded and looked over at me. "And you ma'am?" He asked. "I'm just here to get a room for the night." I told him as I did my best to disguise my voice with a British accent. He nodded and motioned me to come over. Zero stepped aside and I approached the desk. "Will it just be yourself for the night?" He asked. "I have two colleagues waiting outside for me to get a room. We're fine with all three of us sharing a room if you don't that much room." I assured him.

May as well bring those two in so we can do a stakeout here.

He nodded and looked over at Zero then at me. "Could you wait a second while I notify one of our guests her visitor is here?" He asked. I nodded and watched as he pulled out a phone to call Suki. He dialed some numbers and waited a moment. "Yes, Ms. Kuro, a gentleman by the name of Zero-Okay I will tell him." He assured her. He hung up the phone and looked at Zero. "She will be in room 302." He told him. Zero nodded and headed to the elevator.

It pays to be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Shattering Masks~3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight  
**  
Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

"I would complain about the room however since we are just staying here to figure out what kind of mess Kiryu got himself into, I'll tolerate it." Kaito grumbled as he sat down on the couch. "Well, Misfit, did manage to find the room those two are in." Yagari grumbled as he blew smoke from his cigarette out the open window. Kaito sighed heavily and looked over at me. "Do you remember the room number?" He asked.

"302." I answered.

Kaito chuckled and looked at me in disbelief. "What did you do? Convince the receptionist to have us on the same floor they're on?" He snickered. I shook my head and shrugged. "I'm just very lucky today it looks like." I told him. "We'll stay here and keep an eye out for any changes in that room. You go on ahead and handle this hunt for us." Yagari instructed as he tossed his cigarette out the window and walked over to me. He handed me a piece of paper and I took it. "There is a vampire just a block away that has been kidnapping small children and we're supposed to find it and the children, and dispose of the vampire." Yagari informed me. I took the picture of the vampire and handed him the paper. "I'll go take care of it." I assured him. He nodded and I slipped the picture of the vampire into my coat pocket. I slipped out of the room and closed the door behind me. I headed towards the elevator and pressed the button to go do downstairs. I heard a door open from one of the other rooms as the elevator doors open. I stepped inside and pressed the button for the lobby floor. "Hold the door!" Zero called. I placed my hand over the door and looked over my shoulder to see him sprinting for the elevator.

Once he stepped inside the elevator I stepped back and leaned against the wall. The atmosphere was thick with tension and I was praying he wouldn't recognize me. "I take it you're not from here?" He asked. I looked over at him puzzled then remembered I am using a fake accent for my disguise! "Yes I'm just here on business." I answered while going back to my fake British accent. He nodded and the doors opened to the lobby. I hurried out of the elevator, eager to get away from the tension that was forming in there and stepped outside. I headed down the streets and looked around for anything suspicious. I headed down an alley, knowing that seems to be where most vampires like to do some illegal activities for some odd reason.

Want to catch a criminal vampire? Go to an alley at night!

I heard footsteps coming up from behind me and I reached for Silver Iris, once I felt a hand on my shoulder I spun around and pointed it at the person's throat while at the same time I felt a barrel against my forehead. My eyes widen when I realized it was Zero and sighed heavily, should have known he wouldn't be fooled by my disguise. "What are you doing running around with that disguise, Kuran?" He demanded. I inwardly cringed when he used my last name in the same tone he uses when talking to Kaname.

Lovely he ranked me to the same level as Kaname, now that's a new kind of low.

"Why should you care?" I asked. "Because you strongly resemble the woman who has been taking over the Association's hunts." He growled. I sighed heavily and lowered my weapon. "It's a long story and honestly right now you might not understand it. I swear to you on my life I will explain everything, and I will accept the consequences. However, right now I'm trying to find a vampire that's targeting-" I was interrupted by a little girl's scream of terror. Zero and I both looked at each other and darted towards where we heard the scream to see a hooded figure trying to carry a struggling little girl with curly strawberry blonde hair. "Let the girl go!" Zero and I both shouted in unison as we both aimed our guns at the figure. The figure just looked over at us and my eyes narrowed at the vampire.

It was the vampire I was looking for.

"Zero, that vampire is a target for the Association." I whispered to him. Zero nodded and the vampire snickered and made a dash down the alley. Zero and I ran after the vampire and I glanced over at Zero. "I take it this is a temporary alliance right now?" I asked him. "It seems so." He answered. The vampire turned a corner and once we neared the corner we skidded to a stop when we saw he was gone.

"Shit." Zero hissed.

I looked up to see if maybe the vampire tried climbing the wall to see he didn't. "There must be for or something considering this is a dead end." I told him. "I think we would have seen a door by now." Zero grumbled. I sighed heavily and looked over at him in disbelief. Wasn't he the one that introduced me into secret doors?

Just how much was his memory tampered?

"Just feel along the walls and floor for something off or look for a brick that doesn't match. This might be where his hideout is." I pointed out. Zero nodded and we started feeling along the walls. I looked down and noticed a window no doubt leading to a basement. "Zero, I found a window to a basement." I called over. I peeked through the window and my eyes widened in horror to see a large group of small children huddled in a corner shaking in terror as the vampire sat the girl down. "And the vampire is in the basement with at least a dozen small children." I added as I heard Zero come over to me. The vampire headed up some stairs and I saw this my chance to sneak inside. "Alright it's all clear for now. I'm climbing in to free the children first." I told him. "Good idea." He told me.

I looked over at him and smiled. He stiffened a bit and I raised an eyebrow. I shrugged and opened the window then slipped inside the basement. "Oh no it's feeding time!" One of the children sobbed. My heart broke at the sight of the pure terror in their eyes as they looked at me with panic. "Shh. I'm not here to hurt you, my friend and I are here to save you from the mean man." I whispered. The strawberry blonde girl I saw earlier shook her head and kept the other children away from me. "You both are vampires, just like the one who kidnapped us." She argued.

I cocked an eyebrow and studied the girl closely and realization hit me.

She was a vampire child.

I took the contacts out and put them in their case I carry in my pockets in case they irritate my eyes and undid the spell that disguised my appearance. Maybe she might recognize me a bit better. "You are correct we are both vampires, however unlike your kidnapper we don't like mean people who hurt children." I assured her. Her eyes widen and she stared at me in awe. "Y-you're, Iris Kuran!" She stuttered in surprise. I grinned and nodded. "Then you really are trying to help us!" She gasped. I nodded again and held a finger to my lips. "But we need to be very quiet. I'm going to help you guys out the window one at a time, and my friend will collect each of you. I will get my other two friends who are a block away from here to come over and help you guys find your families. However, you all need to be quiet and follow my friends and I's instructions." I told them.

I headed over to the window and saw Zero was still there. "Zero, are you ready to help the kids out the window?" I whispered.

Nothing.

Ugh what is wrong with him? I just gave him a friendly smile and now he is unresponsive! "Earth to Zero! I need assistance over here!" I hissed.

Still nothing.

I let out a frustrated growl and grabbed a pebble off the floor. I tossed it at him and he jerked out of his weird unresponsive state when it hit his leg. He looked over and shot me a disbelieving look. "You were ignoring me and I'm not shouting to blow our cover, so get your butt over here and help me get these children out of here!" I hissed. He grimaced and hurried over to me. I looked over at the children and cocked my head to the side. "So who wants to climb out of a window first?"


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

Once all except for the vampire little girl-named Sally apparently-whom I assigned as my look out since she had sensitive hearing were out of the basement. "Sally, is it still clear?" I whispered. She started to give me the all clear signal but stopped. She ran towards me with fear in her eyes. "He's coming!" She cried softly. I knelt down in front of her and wiped away a couple stray tears. "It's going to be okay. I'll hold him off after I get you at least in my friend's reach." I assured her. She nodded and I picked her up. "Okay, Zero, last child." I announced. Zero reached out for us and Sally looked at me hesitantly. "You'll be safe with him don't worry. He might seem scary but he has a big heart especially for children." I reassured her. She nodded and took Zero's hands. I let her go the moment Zero had her halfway out and pulled out Ravek. I morphed it into its sword form and got in a fighting stance as I eyed the stairs. "Iris, what are you doing?" Zero hissed. "Just standing here trying to look cool. I'm buying time for you to get the children somewhere safe!" I hissed back.

The vampire stepped into the room and looked around puzzled then his blood red eyes landed on me. "You're-" "Yes I know. 'Oh my gosh you're a Kuran! Have mercy on me, Princess! Blah blah blah'. I heard this a thousand times." I informed him and charged at the vampire. I drove Ravek into his shoulder and forced him to back into a wooden beam. I twisted Ravek as I forced it further through the vampire's shoulder and the vampire screamed in agony. The smell of blood hit me and I forced myself to not lunge at him and drink him dry. I set my phone to voice memo so I could record his confession. "Why are you kidnapping children?" I demanded. He scoffed at me and I twisted Ravek more, causing him to scream more. "Al-Alright! A member of the Kuro household gave me permission." He confessed.

Kuro? Like as in Suki Kuro? Oh that woman is in even more deep shit!

"The Kuros are not purebloods, and have no right to give you such permission since it's forbidden and frowned upon by both the Hunter Association and the Vampire Society. Whomever thought they could do such things is out of his damn mind!" I hissed while intentionally saying the member of the Kuro family that did this was a man just so I can have a confession in case he corrects me because there is only one female Kuro in that family and that is Suki.

"**_She _**is out of her damn mind you mean." He groaned.

Got her! However I rather he said her name so I can have a solid proof against her.

"Oh you mean Yuuka Kuro?" I asked. "No! There isn't a Yuuka Kuro in that family! Her name is fucking Suki Kuro!" He snapped. I smirked darkly and his eyes widen in horror. "You were recording this?!" He gasped. I pulled out my phone and stopped it from recording then slipped it back into my pocket. "That woman is working with someone who used some power to not only wipe the man I love's memories of me but is controlling him like a damn puppet, and until the day I am tired of living or I disappear into dust, I will do everything in my power to save him from them." I hissed.

I grunted when I received a powerful kick in my stomach and was sent flying back into a wall. I could feel my ribs that apparently broke slowly trying to heal and I whimpered in pain from how painful it was. I looked up to see the vampire trying to yank Ravek out of his shoulder even though it kept zapping him. He let out a frustrated growl and with one hard yank managed to pull Ravek out. I started to get up but the excruciating pain brought me back down. He trudged over to me and I glared up at him. "Any moment now my partner from the Association is going to burst in and kill you." I warned.

"Guess they can clean up your remains." He said flatly. I tried to reach for silver Iris before he drove my sword in me, however I wasn't fast enough but at least thanks to my reaching I managed to have him not hit any important organs and instead have Ravek shoved into my shoulder. I screamed loudly in pain from the stinging and burning pain in my shoulder.

"Z-Zero!" I cried as tears started to roll down my face from the extreme pain I was in. I don't know why I called for him, maybe it was out of habit from whenever I need help badly.

I heard glass shattering and a soft thud. No way...did Zero actually came? Maybe because of our little alliance we made to catch this guy. I looked up to see it was indeed the silver haired hunter. The vampire looked over at Zero in shock to see my help did indeed come. "Step away from her...now." Zero growled. The vampire looked at me and then at Zero and quickly stepped away from me. Zero aimed bloody rose at him and pulled the trigger and with that the vampire crumbled into dust.

Zero glanced over at me and he put bloody rose away. He rushed over to me and knelt down next to me. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Peachy." I hissed. He placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked over at him confused. "I'm going to remove the sword out of your arm." He warned. I nodded and took a deep breath. He pulled Ravek out of and tossed it aside. "That must really suck to have your own sword used against you." Zero commented. "Could be worse." I pointed out.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. "Besides feeling my bones try to mend themselves in me and my skin trying to close a wound but not able to?" I asked. "I meant on thirst." He groaned. I blinked and looked at him curiously. Did he remember everything now? "What did you never here that injured vampires are extremely thirsty because they need to drink blood to help heal?" He demanded.

Never mind.

Though I won't deny I was thirsty, but I have been for the past few months. I've been trying to calm my thirst by taking tablets even though I know it won't work and sometimes I might drink the blood of the vampires I hunt although I know nothing was going to calm the inferno in my throat until I drink Zero's blood, because I only desire only his blood.

"Do you have any tablets?" I asked, knowing very well he wasn't going to offer any blood. He nodded and handed me a few. I plopped them in my mouth and I silently prayed I will be able to take them today.

I felt the all to familiar feeling of my body churning at the taste of the tablets and hunched forward-which was very painful since my bones are still healing-and started coughing and gagging them out. "Dammit." I huffed once the fits were over. "You...can't take them?" Zero asked in surprise. "Unfortunately." I grumbled. "But you're a pureblood vampire!" He said in surprise. I straightened myself up and leaned against the wall. He was staring at me in utter surprise and I couldn't help but giggle because the look on his face was the same one he had when he was trying to figure out how I was human but from a pureblood family.

"It's a long story that might not want to be told at this moment maybe when we're back at the Association?" I offered. He nodded and held his wrist out to me. I cocked an eyebrow and looked at him confused. "You need blood right? I'm not going to take you out of here when you might unintentionally attack someone for their blood." He told me.

I gently took his arm and looked at him unsurely. When I saw he was being serious I took a deep breath and gently sank my fangs into his wrist. My mind spun when the familiar taste of Zero's blood spilled into my mouth. I thought I heard a familiar soft moan that sounded like Zero's, and I blushed brightly when I realized it was indeed his moan. I took a few more gulps and carefully detached my fangs. I wiped my mouth clean and Zero looked at me curiously. "Are you good?" He asked. I nodded and he stood up. He held out his hand and I took it. He started to help me up, but I hissed in pain as my ribs that were healing sped up a bit more from the healing process. I sat back down and held my sides. "Bad idea." I groaned. I yelped when I was suddenly scooped up and I looked over at Zero surprised.

"Clearly you're more injured than you thought." He told me. Okay why doe this seem…oh yeah that's right! The time my shoulder blade broke during my little fight with that masked lunatic!

Why is it everytime I have a broken bone either Zero or I are being messed with by someone with our memory?


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

"Thank you for taking me home, Kaito~sensi." I mumbled as we reached the front door to the Kuran manor. Kaito offered to drive me home and fend off my sister if she gets to upset that I was injured during a hunt, which I quickly took the offer because knowing Yuuki…I am about to get an earful! I opened the door and noticed Yuuki was staring at the stairs.

Something wasn't right, even Kaito could tell something wasn't right here because he started to reach for his weapon. I shot him a withering look and he grimaced, realizing what he was doing. "Hey, Yuuki, I'm home." I told her. She spun around and I noticed her eyes were blood red. I shoved Kaito back and stood between her and Kaito just as she lunged towards us. I hissed in pain as I felt her fangs sink deep into my neck and my shoulder screamed in pain from hitting the floor. "Yuuki, what the hell?!" I hissed.

The tiny heartbeat that wasn't Yuuki's reminded me why my sister just attacked me. Oh yeah that's right…she's pregnant! Yuuki pulled away and looked down at me in horror. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" She panicked. "Ugh...pregnant vampires and coming home from a rough day at work is not a good mix to end my day." I grumbled as I sat up. "Wait, she's pregnant? Shouldn't she be away from everyone because it's dangerous to be around a pregnant vampire?" Kaito asked.

Wait…there's certain things we have to do when a vampire woman is pregnant? "Why she would just be gone for nine months, kind of pointless." I argued. Kaito shook his head and grimaced. "A pregnant vampire woman will be with child for two or five years." He told me. I looked over at Yuuki and she looked down sheepishly. "You knew this and you didn't tell me?" I asked. "I was going to tell you when you got home." She admitted. I sighed heavily and Kaito helped me onto my feet. "Okay we'll discuss this once Kaito leaves. Right now I need to get something to drink and shit ton of pain meds." I grumbled.

XxX

I sipped on my tea while Yuuki twirled her thumbs nervously. "So how are we going to do this? I'm working both day and night at the Association, but someone needs to handle the duties for the Kuran household and go to meetings. And you need to be away from everyone! Dammit, Kaname!" I growled. She chuckled and took a sip from a blood pack. I tried drinking one of those blood packs once, it didn't have the same affect as drinking actual blood thus why I didn't try again. "For once I have to agree with you on that statement." She grumbled.

"If you want I could move out and maybe just live with the headmaster temporarily?" I offered. "No, I don't want to do that to you! You just moved back in three months ago!" She argued. "Yeah but where would you go?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure Isaya-san wouldn't mind if I stayed at his villa for the time being. I can handle all the paperwork, but I might need you to come to the meetings I'm required to attend as my representative." She told me. I sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of my nose.

I swear if this is somehow Kaname's way of making sure I do have to be a good little Kuran Princess and help run the Kuran household…I'm going to hunt him down and murder him for inpregnanting my sister and then leaving her just to do this to me and going against my wishes of respecting the fact I didn't want that life.

"Alright I will do that, but I need at least a week warning for those meetings that way I don't hinder my work." I told her. "Sounds fair. Speaking of…you owe me an explanation." She reminded me. I chuckled and nodded. "I didn't forget. Simply I owe Kaito and Yagari for helping me track down Suki and the masked lunatic and since tracking them down kind of cuts in their hunts I take care of them. However, so no one knows it's me I use a disguise." I explained. She sighed in relief and I cocked an eyebrow. "I was worried you were running around murdering people and wearing a disguise." She admitted. I scoffed at her irrational fear and smiled at her.

"If I was going on a murdering spree, I would tell you, but I will tell you this. The moment I get my hands on Suki and that masked lunatic…I will kill them." I warned. "I guess that is a fair warning." She said sheepishly. "I did say I will tell you." I reminded her. She snickered and nodded. "I will talk to Isaya-san about the villa tomorrow and try to move there as soon as possible." She told me. I blinked and stared at her in shock. "Wait we're going to start your isolation this week?!" I panicked. She grimaced and held my hand. "I already attacked two people I care about, Iris. For everyone's safety it needs to be done. I know you're scared to be alone, especially in this big home but you can do this, Iris." She assured me.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "I might strangle Kaname if he ever comes back for doing this to us." I warned. She laughed and squeezed my hand tighter. "I'll hold him down for you." She told me.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that the last chapter and this one is a bit short!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

After a month since Yuuki went into isolation due to the fact she is dangerous I was feeling lonely. The Association was pretty calm too which was odd and Kaien could tell I was a bit troubled but I wasn't going to confess I was just lonely. I haven't seen much of Zero since he helped me with that hunt which was kind of upsetting because I was hoping to at least rebuild our friendship while I try to find Suki and the masked lunatic.

Suki was constantly on the move and according to Kaito the masked lunatic hasn't made an appearance for months now.

I was busy trying to clean my desk since there wasn't any paperwork to hand out and my phone started to ring. I quickly grabbed it and saw it was Yuuki's number. I answered the phone quickly while at the same time I heard the door to Kaien and I's office open. "What's wrong? Do you need blood? Is someone bothering you?" I panicked. She chuckled and I sighed in relief. "No I'm just letting you know there will be a meeting next week and they require the acting head of the Kuran family to be attend." She informed me. I flopped down in my chair and groaned.

"I swear if it's something that could have been addressed in an email or something, I'll make a few choice suggestions to them."

I growled. Yuuki giggles and I smiled. I glanced over to see who did come in and my eyes widen in surprise see it was Zero. "Hey, Onesan, I'll call you back. Thanks for letting me know about the meeting." I told her. "Oh are you at work?! I'm so sorry! Call me when you're off!" She told me and the phone call ended. "Love you too, Sis." I grumbled and put away my phone. I looked at Zero curiously and stood up. "Can I help you, Zero?" I asked. "I was hoping you could answer some questions." He admitted.

I nodded and motioned to the chair next to my desk. I sat down and watched as he sat down in the chair. "There are reports that both of your siblings are missing, do you know anything about that?" He asked. Ah...yeah that would seem suspicious. Two Kurans go missing suddenly and the oddball one is left running around. "I don't know where my brother is, he's disappeared almost four months ago and unfortunately he had terrible timing for running away and vanishing from the face of the earth which will lead to what happened to my older sister. She's pregnant with his child and since female vampires are quite dangerous during their pregnancy she went into isolation somewhere and leaving me in charge to be her representative for meetings." I answered. He grimaced and looked at me concerned.

That's...different.

"How are you coping from all this?" He asked. "Let's put it this way, if I ever see my brother again don't be surprised if I'm in one of the cells down below." I warned. He chuckled a little and smirked. "That well then." He teased a bit. I chuckled a little and nodded. I looked at him curiously and cocked my head to the side. "Don't think I don't like this sudden change with your attitude towards me, it's a breath of fresh air honestly, but is there a reason you came here?" I asked. He sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck.

"There was a few reasons. To ask about your siblings because some of the hunters weren't sure if it meant something bad considering how calm things have been lately." He admitted. "Yeah I agree the timing isn't the best." I admitted. "And you owed me an explanation." He reminded me. I grimaced and rubbed the back of my neck. "Right. Sorry, I would have earlier but I was a bit preoccupied with helping my sister relocating, being her representative, work, and I didn't see you anywhere." I admitted.

He nodded and leaned back in the chair, no doubt waiting for me to explain. "I was born human and until I was 17, I lived as a human. I was trying to get away from my abusive ex fiancé and my sister thought the best way to keep him away from me was to turn me into a vampire because she thought he was only obsessed with keeping me as his. I didn't give consent to the idea and had no idea she had planned that, but it was kind of to late. I should have been a level d vampire but maybe it's because of the circumstances of my birth I was saved from that fate, however I always struggle with taking tablets. I have tried taking blood packs but they didn't do the trick either, and no you don't need to worry about me. I have such a clean conscience that it helps my self control." I assured him light heartedly when he seemed a bit uneasy for a moment.

The door busted open and Zero and I looked over to see Kaien looking alarmed. His eyes landed on us and he sighed in relief. "Just the people I was looking for. I need you two to go to a warehouse, there has been reports of suspicious activity over there." He told us. I looked at the headmaster confused. "Uh...I thought I was just your assistant." I said unsurely. Oh please tell me a certain someone didn't rat me out! "Yes, but since you are now the representative for the head of the Kuran family, your presence will be needed as well since it's near your family territory." He informed me. I cursed under my breath and sighed. "Alright, let me just swing by the manor and retrieve Ravek, just in case." I groaned. I looked down at my attire and grimaced. Maybe change into a pair of pants while I'm at it. "I'll take you there." Zero offered. I nodded and Zero and I both headed out to leave. Kaien grabbed my arm and I looked at him curiously.

"Don't be surprised if you go on more missions with Zero-kun." He whispered. The crazy old man is up to something, and whatever it is I'm not sure if I should like it or not.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

Zero and I were both silent for a moment, on the ride to the warehouse and I sighed heavily. Do I have to start the small talk and the topic is going to be really uncomfortable for me.

Looks like it!

"Sooo um how are things with you and Suki, right?" I asked timidly. "Things are okay. It's kind of annoying I have to constantly refill my tablets every week because I can't let her know I'm a vampire." He admitted. I did a double take and looked at him confused. "What do you mean you have to hide the fact you're a vampire to her? She is an aristocrat vampire." I told him. "No she's human." He argued.

Why would he think she's human unless...

_A fuzzy memory came to me when I was patrolling and I remember it was the the night My memories were tampered. A dark masked female appeared before me and she took off her mask to reveal it was none other than Suki_.

Holy shit it all of this makes sense!

The reason the masked lunatic had such an obsession with Zero as well as Suki, why the masked lunatic was desperate to get in between Zero and I! It's also why when Suki left the academy the masked lunatic hasn't made an appearance. Suki is the one who knows the mentalism spells and she has been tampering everyone's memories or control them like her damn puppets! That's why Zero has no memory of me and why he broke up with me, and that is also why he thinks she is a human! She wanted to make sure all suspicions Zero might have started having were off her!

"I thought you hunters are able to tell who is human who is not?" I asked. Zero gave me a warning glare and I sighed heavily. "Alright I'll drop it. Guess there's another Suki Kuro running around out there that isn't a vampire." I grumbled under my breath. "So are you and Kaito dating?" He asked suddenly, no doubt trying to change the subject.

I nearly balked at the very thought of that. It's nothing against Kaito it's just I have strong feelings for Zero and Kaito and I just started to develop a friendship. "Why do you ask?" I asked as I eyed him curiously. I recognized that burning look of jealousy in his eyes and I smirked inwardly.

Oh I have to mess with him.

"Just answer the question." He growled. "Why so hostile about my lack of answer?" I asked innocently. "Iris." He growled warningly.

Ha! He might have no memory of me, but that didn't get rid of his feelings for me! Take that Suki!

"Zero, I'm fucking with you. No, Kaito and I are not dating. We just became friends." I assured him. He seemed a bit relieved but then he seemed very puzzled about something. Poor Zero doesn't even know why he's acting like this! I almost feel bad for messing with him.

Almost.

"Is that the warehouse?" I asked when we approached a foreboding looking building. Zero looked at the GPS and pulled into an alley so no one would see us. "According to the GPS this is the place." He told me.

"Right. Of course it would be at a shady looking building that screams danger." I groaned. "If you're that uncomfortable about it, why don't you use a familiar to go in for you?" He asked. I rubbed my neck sheepishly and he stared at me surprised. "You don't know how to make a familiar?" He asked. I nodded as I blushed from embarrassment. "I never exactly attended 'How to be a Pureblood Vampire 101' till now and since it's Aidou-senpi teaching me, I won't be getting the 'How to Make a Familiar' lesson." I told him.

"Well I guess you're going inside with me whether you like it or not apparently." He told me. "I was just whining about the fact it looks shady, not about the fact I have to go in." I pointed out as we both climbed out of the Association's van. "So how should we do this?" He asked. "Well the reason Kaien wanted me to tag along is because it's on the Kuran clan's territory, so maybe if I go in and act professional while you follow and I don't know act as my bodyguard?" I suggested. "Fine, just don't get far into the role." He grumbled.

I have to act like we never dated since that cunt really went above and beyond on tampering with your memories don't I?, I thought bitterly.

I placed one hand on my heart and the other one was held up. "I, Iris Kuran, solemnly swear not to get too caught up in our act." I vowed. He rolled his eyes though I did see a small smile on his lips.

XxX

Zero and I walked over towards the warehouse and a man dressed in a black duster coat that was buttoned all the way up approached us and held his hand up to signal us to halt. "No trespassing. Turn around and head back." He ordered gruffly.

I cocked an eyebrow at him and tisked him. "Actually you and your friends are the ones who are trespassing for this warehouse is on my territory and I know for a fact I didn't authorize any activity in any of the warehouses." I informed him. He stiffened as he studied me carefully and bowed his head. "My apologies, Iris~sama, however we were given permission to work here though we were not informed that this was the Kuran family's land." He admitted. Zero and I glanced at each other confusedly, and I cocked my head to the side. "Whomever told you that you are allowed to operate here was gravely mistaken. Only the head of the Kuran family can do that, and that will be me and I know I have not arranged for such things to take place." I informed him.

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll take you to my boss so you can explain this to him, however your hunter friend here is to remain here." He informed me. I shook my head. "No can do, he is my personal bodyguard." I informed him. "But he is-" I allowed my eyes to glow red and he cleared his throat. "R-Right! May you two please follow me." He stuttered.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

We waited outside an office door while the man who had "greeted" us earlier was inside explaining to his boss about the guests. I noticed the inside of the warehouse oddly smelt like blood and fireworks. "So earlier was part of your lessons is to use your vampire eyes to get what you want?" He asked. "No, that was actually a warning and me slowly losing patience. It's normal for some heads of pureblood families to have a bodyguard since there is so little out there, and the fact he was questioning me why I would have a vampire hunter as mine was annoying. Could have just figured I wanted the best and who better than a vampire hunter." I grumbled. "You seem to be taking that role pretty seriously." He told me. "Well since I have to play it for a few years, I might as well be responsible until my sister takes back the position." I reminded him. "True." He mumbled.

The office door opened and the man bowed his head. "Lady Iris, you and your bodyguard are welcomed inside." He told me and stood aside. Zero and I stepped inside the office and my eyes landed on a seemingly elderly male vampire that was sitting at a mahogany desk. I noticed the room also smelt oddly like fireworks. He rose from his seat the moment I stepped inside and approached me. "My lady, your presence delights me." He praises as he bowed before me.

Kiss ass.

"I'm afraid I'm not here for a friendly visit, sir. I was made aware by the Association of Hunters that there has been some activity going on in a warehouse that is on my territory and they suspect it to be illegal. I would have been held responsible for it, however I informed them I had no idea of such things and personally will investigate the matter. Though when I came here one of your men informed me you were authorized by someone to carry out these activities which is quite odd because I have not done so." I informed him. He visibly cringed and got down on his knees in repentance. "I had no idea, My lady, this was your territory! Lady Sara said it would be okay and asked me to work here!" He explained.

Why am I not surprised. Of course that bitch would do something like that!

"Shirabuki-san has no right to give you authorization. You are to shut down immediately and if she demands why, tell her Kuran Iris will gladly explain everything to her...in person." I instructed. "Iris, I smell explosives." Zero warned quietly. So that's what I was smelling. "I cannot do that, My Lady. I was instructed if anyone would try to stop me I would have to stop them by any means necessary." He informed me as he pulled out a small remote from his coat.

Zero wrapped an arm around my waist and dragged me out of the room. "Wait, Zero, if that room also smelled like explosives then that would mean-" "Shit! Run to the window!" Zero instructed. I nodded and we both bolted for the windows. Zero pulled out Bloody Rose and shot a window so we would have a clear escape. I yelped when Zero wrapped his arms around me and leaped us out the window just as the explosives started going off. We landed in a dumpster and the lid closed on top of us.

I kicked open the dumpster lid as Zero released me. We both scrambled out of the dumpster and landed on our bums. I leaned against Zero and he wrapped an arm around me again. We were both breathing heavily, no doubt from our hearts racing frantically from the almost near death experience.

"Are...Are you alright?" We both huffed in unison which seemed to trigger a small chuckle from and a giggle from me. "I'm fine, what about you?" Zero asked. "Well besides the fact I now smell like stinky garbage, I'm fine." I answered. He chuckled a little and ruffled my hair gently. "I have no doubt you will be fixing that when you get back home." He assured me.

I heard the sirens coming from a distance and I sighed heavily. As much as I wanted to just be held like this again by Zero, I knew we had responsibilities and the fact he is technically in a relationship with another woman even though that woman never respected the fact he was, however I'm nothing like her. "We should probably get going before anyone sees us." I grumbled. Zero sighed heavily and nodded.

He release his hold on me and I got back onto my feet. I tried to offer a hand but he managed to get up without help. "I'll take you back to your home." He offered. I got a good whiff of him and I about nearly gagged. "Maybe you should use one of the showers at my home as well because no offense, Zero, but I don't think your girlfriend would even want to go near you with a yard stick." I warned. He sniffed his collar and grimaced. "Are you sure?" He asked. "And have you explain to Suki you jumped into a dumpster with another woman to get away from some explosives? Just don't tell her you went to my place for a shower." I told him.

He grimaced and nodded. "Good point." He admitted.

"Tomorrow the President is going to get an earful about sending is to a building that was apparently rigged with explosives." I grumbled. "I just want to know what was so important in there that they were willing to die for it." Zero admitted. "I'll send him a text and tell him to investigate the remains tonight." I assured him. He nodded and I glanced over at the warehouse. Well the explosives explain why there was a smell that oddly smelt like fireworks, but that didn't explain the smell of blood.

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach and a small voice in the back of my head telling me I wasn't going to like the answer.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

Once we reached the manor and were inside Zero lingered at the door. I looked over at him confused and motioned him to follow. He seemed a bit hesitant but followed me up the stairs. I led him to the guest bathroom and opened the door for him. "Alright this is the guest bathroom," I walked inside and pointed where the shampoos, body wash, and conditioners are located. "Use whatever soap you want and the towels are in that cabinet behind you." I informed him. He nodded and I started to head out of the bathroom. I felt a hand grab my arm and I looked over Zero confused.

His lavender eyes stared intensely into mine and I failed miserably to fight the light blush that was threatening to come. I recognized the intense warm emotion in them. Well that's not going to help my blushing problem. "W-What is it?" I asked sheepishly. He blinked and cleared his throat, the emotion was gone and I couldn't help but feel disappointed even though I knew I shouldn't have expected something since he's with Suki at the moment and she had tampered with his memories. "It's nothing. Sorry. Um thank you for your hospitality." He mumbled. I smiled and nodded. "Don't worry about, just leave your clothes outside the door and I'll get them cleaned. When they're clean I'll just place them outside the door in a bag for you." I told him as I headed out the door.

Once I closed the door behind me and headed towards my room. Once I was in my room I slumped down to the floor and groaned. Ugh this is so hard! I better find a way to undo whatever the hell Suki did to him and fast!

**_A week later..._**

**Zero's POV**

I was grateful to be at the Association, and away from Suki. She was getting under my skin with her constant questions on where I was at these past two weeks. I can't exactly tell her I work in a vampire hunting organization and my now partner is a female pureblood vampire whom I actually enjoyed having in my company which was kind of troubling because I was having extremely strong feelings towards her.

I stepped into Kaien's office to see Iris sitting in a chair with her knees pulled to her chest with her head buried in her arms. I could hear a few soft sobs coming from her. It was a complete change from the cheerful, goofy, and sometimes sassy Iris.

What happened to her? Shit I hope it has nothing to do with her siblings!

Kaien looked over at me and he sighed in relief. "Zero, thank heavens you're here. I told Iris we discovered what those vampires were doing in that warehouse. We found out they were keeping young and middle age women to supply Sara some blood. However, one of the victims was someone Iris had saved before from being a blood slave for her late ex fiancé and you can see how she's taking this news." He explained as he nodded his head to Iris.

I glanced back over at Iris to see she was still miserably failing at trying to cry silently. I had never seen a pureblood vampire openly cry in front of people, but again Iris isn't like the others.

**Iris's POV**

I saved that woman's life to only end it!

I felt a hand gentle hand on my head and I looked up to see it was Zero. When did he get here? I tried to quickly wipe away any tears that were still on my face, but I failed as new stream of tears came pouring down. "Kaien told me about what they found in that warehouse." Zero told me. "I shouldn't have demanded they close up shop till we saw what they were doing." I mumbled.

"Iris, you don't know if you could have saved anyone this time. For all you know maybe their holding cells were rigged to explode if someone without authorization tried to come down there." Zero pointed out. "She has two little girls she adopted and a husband and I took those little girls' mother away! I'm a fucking monster." I sobbed. "Iris, you're not a monster." Zero and Kaien growled in unison which startled me a bit. Zero cupped my face and looked at me sternly. "You're not a monster and you never will be one! If I hear those three words coming out of your mouth again, I'll make your life a living hell, understand?" He growled. I nodded woodenly and roughly dried my face. "Sorry." I mumbled and took a deep breath. I looked over at Kaien and cocked my head. "So do you have anything for us or am I stuck behind a desk doing paperwork again?" I asked.

**Sorry the chapter is short! My brain is a but fried from work**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

The next day Zero wasn't at work which was weird especially since last time I checked vampires can't get sick. I learned that when I tried to fake being sick because I wanted to control my thirst-Zero explained how he knew I was faking it. I knocked on the Kaien's door before I poked my head inside. "President Cross, Zero hasn't showed up yet. Do you want me to go and check on him?" I asked. Kaien looked over from the mountain of books on his desk and nodded. "Please do, Iris~chan, that's very unlike him." He told me. I eyed him worriedly when I spotted the dark circles under his eyes and wondered if he has been here all night and has gotten little sleep. "Have Kaito take you there just in case." He added.

I nodded and shot him one more concerned look before I closed the door. I searched around the Association for Kaito till I found him in the shooting range firing at one e of the targets. I waited till he was reloading to get his attention.

"Oi, Kaito, I need you to take me to Zero's apartment! He hasn't showed up to work yet!" I called. He took off his ear muffs and looked at me puzzled. "What?!" He called. Right...he doesn't have sensitive hearing like vampires. "I need you to take me to Zero's apartment. He hasn't showed up to work yet." I repeated. "Yeah no problem, we'll take the van in case Suki is there so we can nab her." He told me.

I couldn't stop the evil smirk forming on my face. In that case I hope she is there so I can personally escort her to the van.

"Heel, Iris, heel! We don't know if she is there so don't get too excited." Kaito warned as he escorted me out. I shot him a withering look for commanding me to heel like I was a dog.

XxX

Once we reached Zero's apartment we got out of the van and made sure to keep our hands near our weapons as we reached his door. I knocked on the door and waited a moment.

Silence.

Kaito and I shared a nervous glance and I knocked on the door again. "Zero, it's me! You haven't showed up to work and we're worried!" Kaito called before I could say anything. I glanced over at him puzzled. "Just in case she is here." He whispered. I nodded and motioned him to stand in front of me. "In that case you should be the first one they see if they open the door." I informed him. He nodded and stood between me and the door. "Knock one more time while I go search for the spare key." I mumbled as I headed to the base of fake flowers where we kept the spare key, hopefully he didn't change the location of it.

I found the spare key as Kaito pounded on the door again. "Zero, open the damn door! I know you're in there!" Kaito barked. "Found it!" I announced and handed him the spare key. He waited a couple minutes and unlocked the door. "Be ready for anything." He warned. I nodded and pulled out Ravek from his holder. I morphed him into his sword form and followed Kaito inside. I stiffened when I smelt a mixture of Zero's blood and Suki's scent. "He's either injured or she's here for a drink." I warned quietly.

Kaito nodded and cocked his gun. "You check the living room and kitchen, I'll check the bedrooms." He whispered. I nodded and poked my head in the kitchen. Well the kitchen looks untouched and still clean. I stepped further into the kitchen to check the pantry and washroom just in case.

Nope nothing.

I went into the living room and I froze when I saw Suki drinking Zero's blood. "Get away from him now." I hissed. She pulled away and she looked over at me in surprised though it quickly changed into anger. "What are you doing here?!" She snapped. "Kaito, get in here!" I called. "You have no business being in his home!" Suki continued to snap. "And you do?" I asked. She shot me a withering look and I glanced over at Zero to see he had that blank stare on his face.

So she has to compel him in order to get some blood from him?

Now that's just sad...and funny.

Suki was about to lunge at me but she stopped and glanced over at Zero then smirked. "What's the...oh." Kaito sighed heavily when he saw the scene in the living room as he approached from behind me. Suki's eyes flowed red and Zero blinked and narrowed his eyes at us.

"Fuck." Kaito and I groaned in unison.

"Soo who wants to take on Zero?" I asked. "If I fight him, he's going to be in the hospital for a while." Kaito warned. "Fine but if I take it to extreme measures, I better not be in a cell." I growled and pounced on Zero and used my vampire strength to throw off his balance. He fell back and stared up at me in shock for a brief moment.

I yelped when I was suddenly kicked off and I landed into the wall. I glanced over to make sure there wasn't a hole and sighed in relief. I could hear the landlord already screaming and losing his mind if there was a hole

I got into my feet and glared at Zero as he started coming at me. "Zero, stop before you make me do something I'll hate myself for later." I warned as I readied Ravek for a defensive attack. He was almost near me and I growled in frustration. "I'm sorry about this, Zero!" I apologized as I hit him in the head with the pummel before driving Ravek into his shoulder.

He screamed in pain and I grimaced. I heard a loud thud and Zero collapsed on me, forcing me to dig my heels to anchor myself before I fell on the floor. I looked over to see Kaito holding an encyclopedia in his hand I looked at him in shock. "Did you seriously hit him with that?!" I asked in disbelief. "It was there closest thing that wouldn't break." He said defensively. I looked around and noticed Suki was gone. "Where's Suki?" I asked.

"She used that mind trick she used on the day class to make them like statues." He grumbled.

Dammit!


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

"Why the hell am I in this cell and not her?!" Zero barked as Kaito leaned against the wall next to me. "You attacked a pureblood vampire without cause for one." Kaito grumbled. "She broke into my home!" Zero argued. "I was there, Zero, we both were knocking on your door and when you weren't answering we thought the worst happened to you so she found the spare key and let us in." Kaito explained. Zero scoffed at him and I sighed heavily.

Great and we are back to Zero being hostile towards me.

"Stop trying to lie for her! She was alone and she broke in my home!" Zero barked. "For the love of! Kaito is telling the truth, Zero! You didn't show up to work today and everyone was worried so Kaito and I went to check on you. When you weren't answering your damn door we took action." I defended Kaito. "Yeah I'm sure that's a likely story. All of you purebloods are the same. You're monsters-" "Kiryu, I wouldn't go there." Kaito warned, interrupting Zero.

I clenched my jaw as I tried to force back the tears that were threatening to come out. He did not just call me that! He once knew how I felt about myself and was defensive whenever someone dared describe me as such things!

"Go to hell, Zero! I've been biting my tongue, holding back my true feelings on things you say, because you're memories are fucking tampered but you just went to far! I never asked to become a fucking vampire! That was forced upon me thanks to my fucking sister! The only one acting like a monster here is you!" I snapped and looked over at Kaito. "Tell, Kaien I went home early and I won't be coming in tomorrow." I growled and stormed out of where the holding cells are located.

I felt sick to my stomach as I marched outside the gates as I realized I just called Zero a monster when he was afraid I would see him as such last year. 'Well the way he has been acting deserves it.' I tried to reassure myself mentally but it didn't ease the guilt eating me alive. He's only like this thanks to Suki.

I tried to ignore the stares that were aimed at me, no doubt wondering why I look like I will either murder someone or burst into tears as I tried to hurry out of the town and head back to the manor where I can be alone in peace.

I barely made it halfway up the steps to manor when I collapsed onto my knees from the overwhelming guilt and heartache. I bursted into tears and I cursed under my breath. I couldn't make it till I was a least _behind_ the door? Well at least I didn't break down in the middle of town. I heard the door opened and I looked up to see Aidou looking at me surprised. "Not one word, Aidou~sensi." I grumbled and tried to wipe away the tears rolling down my face.

"I was just trying to figure out who was outside crying." He said defensively before holding out a hand to me. I took it and he helped me up onto my feet. "Kiryu again?" He asked. I nodded as I brushed my knees off from any dirt and debris. "Come on I'll make you some tea, and don't go locking yourself in your room again." He growled. I scoffed at the last part. "Wrong twin, Aidou. That was Yuuki that locked herself up." I reminded him. He puffed his cheeks and grumbled under his breath something I couldn't make out under his breath. "Just go to the sitting room." He groaned as he helped me out of my coat. I nodded and did as he instructed. I headed towards the sitting room and sat down on the couch. I brushed off my business skirt and pinched the bridge of my nose.

Poor Kaito is probably dealing with a mess I caused in there. I should have kept my cool, but it was just too much. I'm not giving up on Zero, but there is just so much hostility from him that I can take and clearly I had reached my limit.

There was a knock on the door and I sighed heavily. "Are you expecting visitors?" Aidou asked as he came into the sitting room and placed a cup of tea in front of me. "Probably Kaien checking on me. No doubt Kaito told him what happened and what was said between us." I mumbled. "Just stay here and drink your tea and calm down. I'll get the door." He assured me. "Aidou, you're not a slave or servant." I argued. "I know but you did just broke down outside your door and clearly still upset." He stated. "Thank you, Aidou, I really appreciate your help. I probably don't say it enough but I do." I told him. He blushed brightly and bowed his head. "I'm always happy to help you and your family." He told me and stepped out of the room. I grabbed my cup and took a sip out of it while keeping my ears tuned into what is going on in the entryway.

"You got a lot of nerve showing up here." Aidou growled. I cocked an eyebrow and resumed drinking my tea.. "Is Iris home?" I heard Zero asked. I nearly spat my tea out, but in my attempt to prevent myself from spitting it out it went down the wrong pipe and I started coughing. I cleared my throat and tried to blink the tears away once my coughing fit was done. I got up from the couch and headed to the doorway. I poked my head out to see if maybe I was imagining things, but nope there he was outside the door.

"Even If she is, I'm not letting you inside." Aidou growled. I stepped out and headed towards the door. Zero glanced over at me and then back at Aidou. "Well it looks like she is here." Zero told him as I stood behind Aidou. "Huh?!" Aidou gasped and looked behind him and looked at me in disbelief. "I swear! You and your sister both never listen to me!" He growled. "It's fine, Aidou~sensi, I'll see what he wants and if he causes trouble I'll call for you." I promised.

He sighed heavily and shook his head. "At least I only have to answer to you right now." He grumbled under his breath and headed back to the sitting room. I looked over at Zero and crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the door. He seemed a bit surprised by my sudden cold attitude, but he didn't let it faze him long. I'm protecting myself right now, I'm getting tired of these complete 180 personality changes towards me and I know it's not like him which is more tiring.

"So why are you?" I demanded. "A few things really." He answered. I cocked an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. "I shouldn't have called you a monster and I apologize for calling you as such." He told me. "I shouldn't have called you that either." I pointed out.

"Another thing, what did you mean by my memories were tampered?" He asked. I grimaced and sighed heavily. "You wouldn't believe me if I tired to explain it to you. I tried explaining one thing to you but you got hostile about it. The person who has been tampering with your memories and still is, went to great lengths for some reason." I pointed out.

His eyebrows furrowed for a moment and then widened in shock. "Are you talking about when you said Suki was a vampire?" He demanded. "If you still don't believe that, use Bloody Rose on her." I told him.

"I'm not shooting my girlfriend and how dare you suggest such a thing!" He snapped. "Oh but it's okay to constantly point Bloody Rose at me, threaten me, treat me like shit when-" I stopped in mid sentence when I realized I was about to spill the more important part on why I'm so upset about all this. "When what?!" He demanded. I shrugged off the door and took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Come to me when you're done listening the the illusions, because I'm done trying to pry their hands away from your eyes." I told him.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

**Zero's POV**

_My mind was spinning as I tried to understand what Iris meant the other day about me being blinded by illusions. I cursed u see my breath when the hot water became cold. I turned off the shower and dried myself off. I changed into my sweatpants and headed out of the bathroom. I paused at the door that supposedly leads to the extra bedroom. Something always urges me to open the door but something always compels me not too open it. _

_It was a honest curiosity. Why would I live in a two bedroom apartment by myself if I didn't have any use for the spare bedroom?_

_I reached for the doorknob and waited for the weird feeling that forces me not to open the door. I cocked an eyebrow when it didn't happen. I turned the knob and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I tried to push it open but nothing. I released the doorknob and made a mental note to ask for a decrease in my rent if all I'm paying extra for is a fake door._

_I started to head to my room when the fake door opened by itself and I looked at it in disbelief. I heard faint voices mumbling in the room and I cocked an eyebrow. I headed towards the room and poked my head inside to see what was going on however it looked as though I was trying to look through a foggy mirror. I could some what make out a woman sitting. She had a familiar long slightly messy slightly curly reddish brown hair and dark blue eyes. "Iris, it's alright. You know I won't let someone hurt you." I heard my voice reassure her. _

_I felt my eyebrows furrow and I stepped into the room. Suddenly everything was dark except for someone sitting in the middle of the floor chained. They looked similarly like me but covered in blood. "Wake up." a distant voice call. "Zero, wake up!" Iris called._

**Iris's POV**

Zero jolted up from his desk and he looked around frantically. I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder which was probably not smart since he clearly just woke up from a nightmare. I yelped from surprise as all of a sudden he was standing in front of me with his hand around my throat. He didn't have a tight enough hold to choke me which was a relief.

He blinked and stared at me surprised then at his hand that was around my throat. He quickly removed it and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry! I don't know why I reacted like that, are you alright?" he asked. I fought back a snicker and gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "I'm fine, Zero, you weren't strangling me." I assured him and forced myself to wiggle out of his embrace. I wanted to just stay in his arms for as long as possible, however I have to respect the fact he's with Suki even though he isn't aware it wasn't out of his own volition.

"I was dropping off paperwork for you and saw you were asleep on your desk. I didn't want any of the other hunters to see their future president sleeping on the job." I informed him as I pointed to the folders I had left on his desk. He nodded but he didn't look at them.

I fought back the blush creeping in when I noticed the familiar look in eyes that either lead to being kissed or him drinking my blood. I cleared my throat and tried to move away. "I uh...need to...um...I need to...uh...drop off these off to Kaien." I stuttered. He blinked and nodded as he stepped back.

"I'll see you later, Zero." I told him and tried to hurry out of the room, however I stumbled a bit and I blushed brightly.

Way to go, Iris, you still managed to make a fool out of yourself!

I managed to get to the door of Kaien's office before I stopped to calm my frantically beating heart.

I don't know what Zero was dreaming but he was acting different. I would say it's a good different however it's the kind of difference that would make me go against my morals.

Sure it would be the same injustice Suki did to me, but I'm trying to be the better person here even though it tears me up inside. I stepped inside the office to see Kaien was once again looking like how he was the other day, sleep deprived and focused on papers and books that was on his desk. "Is there a reason why I've been seeing you like this?" I asked. He looked over and I clicked my tongue when I saw he had clearly not been sleeping for a few days. "Step away from the books right now and go take a nap, no offense but you look like shit." I told him sternly. He waved me off and smiled at me. "I'm fine, Iris~chan! Do you have paperwork for me?" He asked. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a stern look. "I'll give it to you as long as _you _lay down on that couch over there and take a nap. If Yuuki saw you like this she would have my head on a spike and I happen to like my head where it is." I informed him. He sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Whatever you're trying research can wait, your health is more important." I added. He chuckled a little and smiled at me. "You sound like your mother when you scold me

like that." He mumbled sleepily. "Well She _was_ my mother, so no surprise there." I deadpanned as he got up from his desk and headed to the couch in his office. I headed over to his desk and straightened the paperwork on his desk when I noticed they were notes he was taking. I glanced over at Kaien to see he was already dozing off on the couch and I skimmed through his notes and books he was reading from to figure out what he was writing about.

There were books about mentalism spells, and tricks on dispelling illusions. Though judging by his notes he was trying to research ways on how to undo strong spells like the one Zero is under and how to protect yourself from the vampires that do practice illusion or mentalism spells.

So he was trying to help me with this after all. I was starting to fear he gave up on Zero like everyone else seems to be doing. They won't say it but I can see the look in their eyes. They pity me and a hopeless look appears whenever I mention helping Zero. It's quite clear no one wants to say anything till it's clear I am giving up.

However, the problem with that is I'm stubborn and have no plans on giving up until either Zero or I become dust.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

"I'm sorry, but President Cross is unavailable at this moment. Come back in an hour." I informed the Archivist when I saw him carting a stack of books to Kaien's office as I was heading to main gates. He glanced over at me confused. "Where is he?" He asked. "He's in a very important meeting and cannot be disturbed." I lied. Well maybe I'm not lying, he is having an important meeting with sleep at the moment.

The Archivist sighed heavily and nodded. "I'll be back in an hour then." He told me. He headed back down the hall towards where the archives are located. I sighed and shook my head. Well at least I managed to get Kaien an hour nap in.

I was about to start heading to the exit when I saw Zero heading towards me. I cocked an eyebrow when I noticed the urgent look in his eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "You're needed at the main gate, there is a vampire wishing to speak to you." He told me. "Well I guess it's a good thing I'm heading that way anyway." I told him and tried to step around him.

He blocked me and I looked at him confused. "Kaito and Yagari both agree that for your safety I come with you to speak to the vampire." He informed me. I blinked and stared at him to see if he was telling the truth. The concerned look on his face told me the vampire clearly didn't try to approach peacefully which made me feel uneasy and I nodded.

"In that case let's go see this vampire." I told him and motioned him to lead the way. We headed to the main gates to see Kaito, Yagari, and a couple other hunters standing by the gate looking as though they are waiting for one wrong move from our unannounced visitor.

I stepped around Zero and saw it was a messenger from the vampire council who looked a little alarmed. "Everyone stand down, it's just a messenger." I told them and watched as they slowly lowered their weapons and then had the gate opened. I stepped out and sensed I was being followed. I glanced over at Zero confused. "I'll be fine, it's just the vampire council's messenger." I assured him. He clenched his jaw and nodded. I looked at the messenger and smiled reassuringly. "Sorry about that. Are you here to inform me about a meeting?" I asked her. She blinked and nodded. "Y-yes, My lady! They request your presence as soon as possible," she glanced over at Zero and then back at me," and to at least bring a hunter with you." She informed me. I nodded and glanced over at Zero. "Do you mind coming with me to this meeting? It's no doubt a trial with an aristocrat and they just want to make this easy for everyone." I told him.

"I'll take the Association's van." He told me. I nodded and glanced over at the messenger. "tell them I'll be there soon and will be arriving with one of the hunters." I told her. She nodded and bowed her head. She turned around and walked away. "Why did you ask me by the way?" Zero asked. I glanced over at me and shrugged. "You seem to be determined to protect me and I like spending time with-" I covered my mouth quickly when I realized what I was about to say. However, it was to late clearly because he smirked and nodded his head towards the Association.

Well at least he wasn't offended, disgusted, or upset about that confession. Would be more embarrassing if I told him I love him right now.

I couldn't help but think back to earlier when I woke him up and that familiar look in his eyes. Could Zero be slowly breaking out of Suki's hold? A part of me hoped so, because that would mean I might be able to help him break her spell on him and then I can rip that bitch's heart out and crush it!

I heard a soft growling and though what was more confusing was the fact I could see not only in front of me but behind me as well. Zero and I both looked over our shoulders to see a white wolf with bright blue eyes looking at us. I noticed a butterfly wing slowly morph into its ear and I started at the wolf dumbfounded. "D-did I just do that?" I stuttered.

Well, Iris, you clearly can see what the wolf is seeing as well and Yuuki doesn't have a wolf familiar and Kaname's is a wolf and bats, I thought sarcastically.

Wait so I not only can I create a familiar after all, I can assume I have two considering the fact the wolf was apparently was formed by butterflies, and I took after both of my siblings familiars?!

Hell yeah!

"It looks like it." Zero chuckled. "I didn't even...how?!" I gasped. Zero shrugged and ruffled my hair gently. "Don't ask me, I'm not an expert on that subject. Hopefully you know how to make it disappear." He told me. I pointed at him and the wolf let out a sad whine. I walked over to it and knelt down in front of her. "But, Zero, who could wish this cutie to disappear?" I asked and scratched behind her ears.

Zero groaned and shook his head. "At least don't let it inside the council." He grumbled. "You can be a good girl, huh? Yes you can because you already are, huh? Who's a good girl~?." I asked as I used a baby voice. She barked happily and nuzzled her head under my chin: "Maybe when I'm done with the meeting I'll get you the prettiest collar I can find?" I suggested. "You're going to put a collar...on your familiar?!" Zero asked dumbfoundly. I looked over at him and grinned. "My familiar, my decision." I told him.

Maybe I can have her watch over Zero sometimes?


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

Zero and I followed a servant to where the council was gathered and I stopped when I saw the servant stop at the door. The servants had caught on I need a moment to pull myself from being my normal self to how a proper head of a family should act. I spun around and looked at sternly. "Do not react to my sudden change in tone and mood no matter what unless I glance at you, if I do then it means trouble." I warned quietly and spun back around. I took a deep breath and nodded at the servant to let me in.

He nodded and opened the doors for us. "My lords and ladies, Lady Iris Kuran is here with a member of the Association as you requested." He announced and I motioned Zero to follow as I stepped into the room. All the vampires at the table stood up quickly and bowed. I headed to the head of the table which was where they seem to prefer to have my family sit apparently. What I always thought was ridiculous every meeting wasn't just their behavior towards me but the fact the chair for the Kuran family is basically a throne!

I took my seat and they sat back down in their seats. I noticed there wasn't a seat for Zero and I glanced over at the nearest member puzzled. "Is our guest not supposed to sit?" I asked. He gasped and looked at Zero even more alarmed. "I told you we were forgetting something!" He snapped at the other vampires. "No need, I can stand." Zero answered coolly as he stood next to me.

The frantic member cleared his throat and nodded. "Thank you for coming at such a late notice, Iris~sama, we are here to discuss the transgressions that Lady Sara committed on your territory." An elderly male vampire informed me.

Ah so she won't be getting away with that! Good!

I nodded and motioned them to continue. "We discovered Lady Sara was assisting a member of the Kuro family need of blood by providing them blood slaves for her and this member." He continued. Oh Suki you're just making your punishment more and more painful. "Do we know who this member is?" I asked. "No, My lady, we don't. We are still trying to investigate that part of the matter, however we can address the crimes Lady Sara committed." A middle age aristocrat woman informed me.

I nodded and leaned forward in my chair. "What is the normal punishment for trespassing and acting on another's territory and the punishment for harboring blood slaves?" I asked. "Trespassing leads to being turned into the Association and the blood slaves, death." The member that was frantic informed me.

"Very well then. I vote that Sara Shirabuki is to be sent to the Association and executed there." I told them.

"All who oppose this notion?" The male elderly vampire asked. No hand was raised. "Then it's settled. Sara Shirabuki will be sent to the Association and-" the door slammed open and my blood boiled at the sight to see Suki rushing into the room. "I apologize for my lateness to the meeting it seems the messenger was running late!" She gasped, ignoring Zero and I as she scrambled to the table. "You weren't summoned to this meeting, Miss Kuro." The elderly vampire informed her.

I glanced over at Zero to see how he was doing and grimaced at the fuming look on his face.

Now is not the time to say 'I told you so', I told myself repeatedly in my head and made sure my face was unreadable. Suki looked at the elderly vampire baffled. "What do you mean I wasn't summoned? I'm the head of my family's house!" She snapped. "He means they didn't wish you present for this meeting, and I suggest you treat your elders with respect, Miss Kuro." I informed her. She whipped her head in my direction and shot me a withering look though it faded when she saw _who_ was standing next to me.

Whoops! Did one of your lies just fall apart before your eyes? Aww you poor thing!

"Z-Zero, w-what are you doing here?" She stuttered. "He was summoned so he could assist with a trial. We wanted to handle this swiftly." I informed her before Zero could answer, if he was able to unlock his clenched jaw.

She paled a bit and I fought back the smug grin wanting to spread on my lips.

She glanced over at the council members and bowed her head. "I apply for my rudeness." She informed them. "You are forgiven for this transgression, though we ask that you leave." The elderly vampire informed her. She nodded woodenly and stole a glance at Zero. I recognized the look on her face, she was plotting something no doubt it's probably on erasing his memories when she has a chance to get him alone.

I made a mental note to make sure Zero is somehow not alone with that woman as we all watched her leave the room with her head hung low. I peeked into the mind of my familiar to see if she was leaving the building to see she was indeed being well behaved and doing as asked.

"Now then, since we all agree Sara Shirabuki is to be sent to the Association and executed, let's take action to set this into motion." One of the council members announced. Everyone mumbled in agreement and the elderly vampire glanced over at me. "Thank you, My lady, for your time. We will summon Sara Shirabuki at once." He informed me and I rose from my seat.

Everyone stood up and walked out of the room. I glanced over at Zero and saw he still looked angry. I carefully walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his arm. His lavender eyes landed on me and they softened a bit. "I'm sorry, Zero." I told him. He sighed heavily and shrugged. "You did try to warn me multiple times about what she is and I didn't listen." He pointed out. "That doesn't mean I don't feel bad you had to find out your girlfriend is a vampire." I told him. He scoffed at my words and I looked at him confused.

"I'm not even sure if that's what she really is. If she lied to me about that, what else did she lie to me about." He grumbled.

I was about to answer his question, but I stiffened when I saw through my familiar's eyes a group of bats form into a black wolf. My jaw clenched and I could hear my familiar growl at the wolf that formed before her.

I don't give a damn if that's a familiar of his, I'm still beating it to a bloody pulp!


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

I bursted out the doors to see my familiar and Kaname's familiar circling each other, both ready to attack. I made her disappear and Kaname's familiar looked at me puzzled. "You got a lot of nerve to be here." I growled at it. It morphed into Kaname and I heard footsteps running towards me. I could tell from the scent it was Zero-no doubt seeing why I rushed out of the building. "Is that anyway to talk to the head of our house?" he asked.

"Technically I'm the current head of our family since you went missing and Yuuki is in isolation because she is pregnant with _your _child." I hissed at him. His eyes widened in surprise, either at the news Yuuki's pregnant or I've been acting head of our family. "She's pregnant?" He asked in shock. "If you had stayed you would have known that already, but don't you dare think I will tell you where she is. You broke my sister's heart, left her alone with so many responsibilities without even thinking of the consequences." I hissed.

"I didn't want her involved with my quest that will take me on a path too dark for her." He informed me. I cocked an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest. "Oh? And what is this mighty quest that is so important you made my sister cry, hm?" I asked in a mocking tone. "You'll see soon enough, now step aside so I can see the council." He told me. I then noticed that one of his arms were behind him, as I looked closely I saw he was hiding a sword.

"Zero, I think he plans to assassinate the entire vampire council." I whispered. "Looks like it." He whispered back. "As much as I hate the council, I don't think we should have the vampires without a form of government to make sure they don't go crazy and make the Hunter Association's jobs even more difficult, or at least when we don't have Sara Shirabuki in the Association's custody." I added. "That would make arresting her difficult." He agreed.

"What is your plan exactly, Kaname?

Kill the whole council and let everyone run around terrorizing innocents?" I demanded. He chuckled a little and shook his head. "The council's death is part of the plan yes, but I plan on purging the vampires." He confessed. I clenched my jaw and pulled Ravek out. I morphed him into a sword and I heard Zero cocking his gun. "Does that include the death of Yuuki, my future niece or nephew, Zero, my friends, and myself?" I demanded.

"I have different plans for you." He told me. "I'm not going to let you do this." I hissed. Whatever he plans on doing I wasn't going to let him carry it out when the life of my niece or nephew is in danger and everyone I cared about. He glanced over at Zero and then back at me. I stood in front of Zero and got in a defensive fighting stance. "Leave Zero out of this, this is between you and me." I hissed

"I didn't come here to fight you, Iris." He told me. "You came here to commit crimes that will put Yuuki and I in a difficult situation just because we are related to you and Yuuki is your fiancé. You take one step closer and it will be a fight between you and me." I hissed while emphasizing who will be in the fight to make it clear to Zero.

He sighed in defeat and nodded. "Very well then, if it's going to be like that." He sighed heavily. I quickly formed my wolf familiar again and she stood between me and Zero.

"Iris?! What the hell are you doing?! You can't take him on by yourself!" Zero barked. "I'll be fine." I assured him stepped forward. Kaname charged at me and I quickly ducked under his arm as he tried to swing at me. I kicked him hard in the back and he staggered forward a bit. He spun around and glared at me. I twirled Ravek in my hand as I waited to see if he will charge at me again. His eyes flowed red and I yelped as I was sent flying back.

I landed on my back on the hard ground and I groaned. Should have made sure to imply no powers before the fight. Oh well if he wants to do that, two can play that game. I waited till he was near me and I used my powers to send him flying into a tree. Got back onto my feet as I glared at him. "For someone wanting to carry that sword they can't wield," as I nodded my head to the fact only his sword hand was gloves and I could see burn marks peeking out from the glove," you don't seem to be using it. Is it just a prop?" I taunted.

He charged at me again and swung his sword again. I blocked his attack just barely

in time and I forced him back. I parried with Kaname for a quick moment before Kaname managed to land a blow hard enough to knock Ravek out of my hand. Before I could react he kicked the sword far out of my reach and grabbed my throat. I clawed at his hand in desperation and I could hear Zero screaming my name and at the familiar to move aside so he could help me.

"I didn't want to kill you, Iris, but you leave me no choice." He sighed heavily. I managed to loosen his hold on my throat and I glared at him. "I'm not going to die till I say I am."

I hissed and kicked him hard where the sun doesn't shine. He released his hold on me and doubled over in pain. I knees him hard in the face a few times and he fell back.

I reached for his sword but rift when I made contact with it, he exploded into millions of bats and flew off.

Right it was just a familiar of his.

I made mine disappear again and retrieved Ravek. I morphed him back into his rod form and shrank him back to put him in his holster. I yelped in surprise as a pair of arms wrapped around me tightly and pulled me into a tight embrace. I blinked as I realized it was Zero that was hold me tightly.

I felt him knot his fingers into my hair as he tightened his already vice like grip on me. "Z-Zero?" I stuttered in surprise. "Don't go doing something that reckless again." He hissed and pulled me away before I could react.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

Once Sara finally arrived Zero acted quickly with her arrest and transporting her to the Association. Zero was pretty quite during the trip to the Association and I started to worry maybe he was upset still about the fact I was willing to take on Kaname-well Kaname's familiar-on my own. Once we were at the Association I decided I was going to sit this execution out, not really in the mood to watch an execution, and headed back to the manor since that was what I was originally doing.

The moment I was back in the manor I headed upstairs to my room. I kicked my flats off and flopped down on my bed. "I'll change into my pajamas in a moment." I groaned and closed my eyes. I must have dozed off because I jolted awake when I heard soft knocking on my door. "Iris~sama, you have a visitor." Aido told me. I blinked and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "M'kay, if it's Suki Kuro tell her to go to hell, anyone else tell them I'll meet them in the study." I called and got off my bed. I took off my coat I was still wearing and straightened my black ruffled knee length umbrella skirt and my blood red floral lace long sleeve v neck blouse.

I slipped my flats back on and headed downstairs to see my guest. Once I entered the study my eyes widen in surprise to see Zero standing in there looking at me. "We need to talk." He told me. I nodded and motioned him to take a seat. He made himself comfortable in the accent chair and I sat down in the love seat. I rubbed the back of my neck and fidgeted a bit nervously when he wasn't saying anything.

I'm in huge trouble clearly.

"Look if this is about the fight with me and Kaname-" "It's not. It's about what happened at the council when Suki barged in." He informed me. I made an 'O' shape with my mouth and nodded. "Right...that whole fiasco. I'm sorry you had to discover the truth like that, Zero. I can't imagine how you're feeling right now." I told him sincerely.

He sighed heavily and massaged his neck. "You did try to warn me a few times about that, and I didn't listen when I should have. You've been honest to me since we started working together and I apologize for being rude to you." He told me sincerely. "No offense was taken, Zero." I assured him.

He nodded and glanced over at me. "Though that no doubt also means you were telling the truth about the fact my memories were tampered." He told me. I bit my lip and sighed. "That is also true." I told him. "Do you know who did tamper them and why?" He asked. I blushed brightly and cleared my throat. "Hey, Aido~sensi, can you make some tea for Zero, yourself, and I?!" I called.

Zero looked at me curiously and I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Eh...long story and tea is great!" I said hurriedly.

I've waited for the day where either Zero realizes the truth and his memories were tampered or he breaks from Suki's illusions but I didn't prepare for the former's conversation! I was hoping the latter would occur!

"Well tea is going to take a while so you can start while we wait." He told me. "Okay...just give me a moment. I didn't think I would be this flustered when you realize it." I confessed. He chuckled and nodded. "Alright maybe we can wait till you get your tea." He told me. "Th-thank you!" I stuttered.

**Suki's POV**

I was pacing back and forth in front of Zero's apartment as I waited for him to return from work. I need to remove the memory of that incident in the council and fast! It's already bad enough it's been difficult to keep him under my spells when his feelings for that Kuran bitch keep resurfacing and it doesn't help she is now back in his life since they work together more!

I didn't plan for this! He was supposed to chase her out of the school and they were to never meet again then he would be mine forever! How did I not see she would be granted special permission to work for the hunter's and become head of her house?!

I looked at my watch and I froze in mid step when I saw what time it was. He should have been here ten minutes ago! Why isn't he here?! Was I too late and the spell wore off?!

Dammit!

Where do the Kurans live again? Maybe I'll get a hold of Sara~sama and ask for her assistance again. I dialed the number for Sara and frowned when I went straight to voicemail. "Sara~sama, answer your phone! It's an emergency!" I told her and ended the call. I paced around some more and growled in frustration.

Why isn't she calling me back?!

I growled in frustration again and headed towards the Association. Once I reached the Association the gates slammed shut and the gatekeeper looked at me. "You have no business here, begone." He instructed. "I'm here to see Zero Kiryu." I told him. "He left two hours ago." He told me.

Two?! He left work early?!

"Do you know where he went?" I asked. "Where the hunters go are no concern of mine. My job is to keep intruders, like yourself, out." He informed me and walked away.

Dammit! Dammit! _**Dammit**_!


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

**Iris's POV **

Zero was staring at his tea in silence as he took in what I just told him. I was starting to wish a giant black hole will appear and pull me in. "So you're saying Suki has been the one tampering my memories and sometimes control me to do out of behavior things, because she was not only obsessed with me but was envious with you because you were my girlfriend?" He asked finally.

"I know it sounds very outlandish and probably something anyone would make up, and I don't blame you if you don't believe me." I said hurriedly. He leaned forward and I noticed he was in deep thought. Okay he's digesting this again, now is the best time to calm yourself down, I told myself mentally and took a drink of my tea.

"And you still love me after everything I did to you?" He asked suddenly. I nearly choked on my tea and looked at him surprised. How did he realize I still love him?! I didn't say anything about that, because I didn't want to lead him on or think I'm being a crazy ex girlfriend!

I looked over at him to see he was staring at me curiously with an amused look on his face. I swear even with his memories are tampered he loves making me flustered. I took a deep breath and looked at my half empty tea. I jumped out of my seat and looked at him with a grin. "You know what I'm going to go make more tea, Aido is probably asleep-" "Iris, don't doge the question." He told me sternly. I sighed heavily and looked down at my feet. "Please don't make me say it." I begged. "Just answer the question, Iris, I just want to know the truth." He told me.

I gritted my teeth and looked up at him as angry tears started to roll down my face. "You want to hear the truth? Fine! The truth is I never stopped loving you. I don't think I am capable of not loving you. Yes it hurt me when you broke up with me, yes it hurt me when you called me all sorts of names, yes it hurt me when you would point your gun at me," I looked down to stare at my shoes,"yes it hurts me when you mentioned Suki and I would try my hardest not to scream at you the truth, yes it hurts me when you look like you want to kiss me and I force myself to pull away from you or you move away from me even though I know you're not mine now." I confessed. My eyes widen in surprised when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me which I knew immediately was Zero's. He pulled me into his chest and held me closely to him as he knotted his fingers into my hair. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him and he rested his chin on my head. I buried my face in his shirt and tightened my arms that were around his waist. "And it hurts me every day since I can't find a way to undo what she did to you." I choked out.

"I wish there was a way I could go back and undo what happened." He told me. I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "You and I both." I told him. I don't know how long we stayed like this, and I didn't care, the man I love was holding me tightly, and I felt the familiar long lost feeling of being secure.

Properness be damned.

Zero sighed heavily and I frowned knowing what the sigh might mean. "I have to return to my apartment." He told me. My eyes widened in fear and I tightened my hold on him. "What if Suki is there and she is waiting for you to erase your memory of what happened at the council?" I asked. Zero pulled me away and looked at me confused. "Has she been doing it a lot?" He asked. "I don't know but I do know that time Kaito and I came into your apartment because you weren't at work she was there and had put you in a weird mindless puppet state as she drank your blood." I told him. His lavender eyes hardened as he clenched his jaw. "She did what?!" He hissed.

"Used some spell to make you into a mindless puppet and drank your blood." I repeated timidly, worried he was going to lash at me for making outrageous accusations of Suki. "You're coming with me to make sure she doesn't try anything." He informed me. I blinked in surprise for a moment but realized what he meant.

Suki is about to get a wake up call if she is there.

XxX

Once Zero and I reached his apartment building there outside was Suki pacing back and forth looking frantic. Oh if she's panicking now she's going to be having an anxiety attack once she finds out what Zero plans on doing to her. "It looks like your concerns might be justified." Zero whispered to me. Suki looked over and she narrowed her eyes at me. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She snapped. "She's here because she's my work partner and we're here to arrest someone." He informed her. She looked around puzzled and then her eyes widened in horror.

"Me?! You're going to arrest me?! I'm your girlfriend!" She argued. I scoffed at her and glared at her. "You are under arrest for breaking and entering and attacking a member of the Hunter's Association." He informed her. "What are you talking about?! I...You!" She snarled at me. She started to lunge at me but Zero acted quickly and restrained her.

Suki screeched in frustration and I pulled out the shackles to put on her. "Just keep restraining her." I told him while I readied the shackles for her. Suki stared at the shackles in horror and before Zero or I could react she had managed to grab Bloody Rose and I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

Everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

**Zero's POV **

Suki took advantage of my state of shock as I tried to wrap my head around what just happened as she dropped Bloody Rose, and broke free from me. "I take it that means we're over then." She hissed before she ran off. I didn't care that my prisoner was escaping, Iris could be at death's bed for all I know! I ran straight towards Iris and grimaced at the sight to see she was bleeding heavily from her shit wound in her chest. I quickly dialed Kaien's number while I tore off the hem of my shirt to press on her wound.

It took a couple rings for him to answer his phone. "Zero, what's wrong? As much as I don't mind getting a call from you-" "Suki shot Iris! Are you anywhere near my apartment?" I interrupted. "What?! N-no but Yagari and Kaito are on their way there, I sent them to come pick up your prisoner." He told me. "Well the prisoner got away. Just call them to let them know what's going on, I need to put pressure on her wound." I told him. I heard him sigh in relief, no doubt grateful Suki didn't get Iris where it would kill her. I hung up on him and used both hands to put pressure on the wound.

"Come on, Iris, stay with me here." I begged her even though she was unconscious. Yagari and Kaito finally showed up with the van and Kaito opened the back for me. "How the hell did she shoot her?!" Yagari demanded. "Suki managed to get Bloody Rose from me while I was trying to restrain her while Iris was trying to put the shackles on." I explained. "I'd ask why you didn't call the paramedics but knowing our luck it wouldn't be the type that know how to handle a vampire being shot." Kaito grumbled. "Not like I can request the paramedics to know how to help vampires, we don't need humans knowing."

I pointed out.

He nodded and pulled out a wooden board from the back of the van. He laid it down next to Iris and cradled her head with his hands. Yagari got on the other side of Iris and slipped an arm under her back. "On three we're going to carefully lift her and put her on the board." He instructed. I nodded and slipped an arm under her knees while I kept a hand on the press. Once he counted to three we carefully moved her onto the board then lifted the board and slid her into the van. "You and Kaito stay in there and keep doing what you've been doing." He told me.

Kaito and I both nodded and climbed into the van. Yagari closed the doors behind us and climbed into the driver seat. "So you guys were going to arrest Suki? I take it then you know the truth then?" He asked. "Yes I realize what Iris was trying to get through my thick skull and no my memories are not back." I told him. "Well at least you know the truth now." He grumbled.

Iris's eyes opened a little as she moaned in pain. "Zero?" She called softly. "I'm here, just don't move. You've been shot in the chest and bleeding a lot. We're taking you to hospital." I informed her. She nodded woodenly though her eyebrows furrowed. "We?" She repeated in confusion. "Kaito and Yagari are here." I pointed out. She nodded slowly and her eyes closed again.

Once we reached the hospital that helps vampires they acted quickly and pulled a stretcher out for us to put Iris on. They helped us carefully transition her into the stretcher and rushed her inside. I was about to follow then into the room but one of the nurses stopped me. "I'm sorry, unless you're her family or husband we can't let you inside at this moment." She told me. "She's my partner!" I snapped. "It's okay, let him in." A doctor that looked familiar instructed the nurse. The nurse looked conflicted on what to do. "But she's our princess, and he's just an ex human vampire hunter." She argued. "I said it's fine, just go back to your duties." He said sternly.

She nodded and walked away. "Right this way, Mr. Kiryu, and explain what happened while we work on saving her." He told me.

XxX

They had me leave the room once they had to take Iris for x-rays to see if they could find the bullet since they couldn't spot it with their keen eyes. It must have felt like years when they the doctor whom apparently has seen Iris and I a couple of times from injuries-if I didn't believe Iris when she explained everything before I sure as hell do now-came into the waiting room and I looked up at him. "We transferred her into a room in the hospital. We couldn't find the bullet, but it seems she lost too much blood and she slipped into a coma so we gave her more blood. We don't know when she will wake from it but her vitals are excellent considering what she just went through and you are free to visit her." He told me. I nodded and got up from my seat. "Can I see her right now?" I asked. He nodded and looked at the nurse who wasn't going to let me inside earlier. "Can you take Kiryu Zero to see Lady Iris?" He asked. She looked up from her paperwork, looked at him and I baffled, but nodded woodenly.

"Right this way." She told me.

**Iris's POV**

I always heard about out of body experiences and what it's like and thought it was interesting, but to actually be experiencing it is a whole other story! Zero was sitting at my bedside, holding my hand and I could see many emotions flickering on his face though mostly concern.

I walked over to him and tried to put my hand on his head, but my hand went through his head. I jerked my hand away and stared at my hand in shock. So I can see what's going on around me probably, but I can't touch anyone? I sighed heavily and and sat down on the edge of my bed, sooo am I supposed to just sit here and watch everything going on around me till I wake up?

Well this is going to be fun...not!


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

I was wrong about it being boring to be in this weird out of body experience, it was mind-numbing!

I laid back on my hospital bed and groaned in frustration. The only sounds I could hear was my heart monitor and Zero's breathing. I sensed the bed jostle a little and I cocked an eyebrow. I glanced over at Zero to see he was sleeping finally. He was still hold my hand and I sat back up. "Baka, you could just go back home where there is an actual bed." I scolded and heard footsteps running towards my room.

Yuuki bursted into room which startled Zero awake. Her baby bump was almost the size of a cantaloupe and it looks as though she had cut her hair. Zero looked around frantically as if trying to gather his bearings and he sighed heavily. Yuuki rushed over to the other side of my bed and grabbed my other hand. She glared at Zero and he stared at her confused. "Did you have anything to do with this?!" She snapped at him. "Yuuki, your hormones are off the charts." I grumbled, knowing she couldn't hear me. "The only thing I was involved in was trying to stop the bleeding, getting Iris to the hospital! The one who pulled the trigger is my psychotic ex!" Zero snapped.

"You do realize she is going to probably assume you mean me since I never exactly had a chance...wait you and Suki broke up?!" I gasped. I looked at my sleeping body and stared at myself in disbelief. "And we're just going to sleep when I just made that realization?" I asked myself in disbelief. "Are you saying Iris shot herself?!" Yuuki panicked. I looked over at Zero and cocked an eyebrow. "Told you." I sighed heavily.

Zero blinked for a moment and groaned. "Not Iris...Suki! Suki shot Iris!" Zero growled. Yuuki blinked and she sighed in relief. "So you finally have your memories untampered?! Thank heavens!" She sighed in relief. "No they're still tampered, let's just say things didn't add up so Iris explained everything to me." He told her. She nodded and sighed heavily. She kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand gently. "I would stay longer, but I'm not supposed to be out of isolation. I just wanted to see my sister when I heard what happened." Yuuki explained and headed out of the room.

Zero sighed heavily and looked at my sleeping body. "They say people in comas can hear you, but I don't know if it's true or not. Even if you can't hear me that's fine...I know I hurt you so much these past few months and I can't erase that. I'm honestly a bit relieved to know my memories were tampered because I was starting to worry about what kind of person I am if I was having strong feelings for another woman and feeling nothing towards Suki." He confessed. I smiled and leaned towards him. "Terrible timing to confess this but given the circumstances I'll forgive you."

I told him, even though he wouldn't hear me. I looked at my body and frowned.

"Oi! Wake up and tell our pain in the ass you forgive him." I scolded myself. A nurse came into the room and did some normal tests like checking my monitor readings, blood pressure, and oxygen levels then looked over at Zero. "You could go home to get some rest. She might stay like this all night." The nurse informed him. Zero shook his head and looked over her. "I'll be fine." He told her. She nodded and smiled a little before walking out of the room.

This continued on for what seemed like decades and I kept trying to wake my unconscious body so I could stop enduring this mind numbing experience. Judging from the clock on the wall it was 8 in the morning and Zero had at some point fallen back asleep.

My blood boiled at the sight of a familiar blonde hair woman entering my room and stood protectively in front of Zero even though it wasn't going to do much. "Ugh! You're still here?" Suki groaned which caused Zero to jolt up and glared at her. "Get out of here before I get security." He hissed. "I'm just here to offer you a second chance." She told him. Zero rolled his eyes and looked away from her. She puffed her cheeks in frustration and stomped her foot to gain his attention. "Your choice! Either it's her or me!" She snapped. Zero growled in frustration and stood up from his seat and glared at her. "Her. Always was and always will be, now get the hell out." He hissed.

"I think the lesson here today is kiddies, you don't always get what you want." I snickered. Suki's eyes flickered towards me and I stiffened.

Holy shit can she see me?

She let out a frustrated screech and lunges at me however she went through me and landed on the other side of my hospital bed, face first to the floor. I stifled a laugh while Zero shook his head in disbelief. "Security!" Zero called.

"No!" Suki screamed as the armed security guards came into the room and picked up Suki by the arms. "Get her out of here and contact the Association so they can arrest her. She's the one that tried to assassinate Iris Kuran." Zero informed them. They both glared at her and Suki groaned. "You should have just backed off him when I warned you." I called out to her. She whipped her head in my direction and shot me a withering look. "I hope you die and burn in Hell." She hissed at me. "Well if I do, I'll see you there then." I retorted.

The security guards all looked at where Suki was looking at, which probably didn't help her case because it was in the direction of my unconscious body, and dragged her out of the room. Zero groaned and shook his head. "And what did the me ensnared in her spell see in that?" He groaned.


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

After a couple of days the nurses started questioning if I had gone into slumber unintentionally which Zero argued and suggested to wait a couple more days before doing anything which the doctors even agreed with him on the idea to wait.

Which made me panic because what would happen to me if they do go through with it? What about Zero? He can't just go into slumber and wait for me to wake up, for many reasons. For starters only purebloods can do that, secondly his memories are tampered and we need to undo that, and lastly Zero has many responsibilities as the Association's future president! Suki is still out there and she needs to be stopped, and Kaname is set on committing a mass genocide of the vampire race!

I sat on the foot of my hospital bed with my feet tucked under me as I glared at my unconscious body then stared at the empty chair Zero has been sitting in since I got into the hospital room. Zero had to reluctantly leave the hospital to handle some business at the Association-I guess lower level vampires have been getting out of control when they heard no one was currently handling things for the Kuran clan-so I was basically alone.

I let out a heavy sigh and a flicker of movement caught my attention. I glanced over to see Kaname slipping into my room and I hoped off my bed. "Are you seriously going to attack me when I'm down?! That's low." I hissed at him as I stood protectively in front of my sleeping body. Kaname walked over to the other side of my bed and shook his head.

"Now is not the best time to be slipping into a slumber, Iris." He scolded me. "Not like I was planning on it." I grumbled. He glared up at me and I stiffened. "Wait, you can see me too?" I gasped. "Now's not the time to ask me questions before they put you in a sleeping chamber." Kaname growled. "They won't till after tomorrow so yes I have time to ask questions. For one, why are you here?" I demanded. "To wake you up." He answered dully as if it was obvious. "Very well...why are you planning on a mass genocide for the vampires?" I asked.

He ignored me and bit his wrist and placed his bleeding wrist over my unconscious body's mouth. "Ewwww! You're going to make me drink your blood?!" I demanded. He seemed to continue to ignore me and I sighed heavily. "Sooo you're going to ignore me now as you force your blood down my throat?" I asked in disbelief.

Nothing.

The world around me started to fade to black and my eyes widened in fear. "Now stop sleeping and wake up when Kiryu Zero returns." He informed me then everything went black.

I felt a sudden force slam me down and I felt a great wave of pain throughout my body and my throat was a burning inferno. Well...I'm definitely not dead, tI doubt I would be in this much pain. I honestly wanted to be back in that dreadfully boring out of body experience since I wasn't experiencing any of this pain I was apparently feeling. Unless maybe that out of body experience was a very weird, vivid dream which could be the case.

I allowed a small groan of pain escape and I could hear muffled voices coming towards me, as a familiar strong hand gingerly grabbed my hand. I opened my eyes slowly to look into a pair of lavender orbs filled with concern, relief, and joy. "Zero?" I moaned softly. "I'm here." He assured me. I wanted to make a joking comment about my pain but a wave of burning sensation intensified in my throat and I groaned in pain. "I'll go find a nurse or doctor and let them know she's awake and needs pain meds." Kaien announced and left the room before I could tell him it was mostly my thirst bothering me at the moment.

"What hurts?" Zero asked as he looked at me worriedly. "My everything but my thirst is the worst." I confessed and as if to confirm it my eyes turned red and I tried to grab my throat with my free hand but was restricted by the wires connecting me to either my IV or my heart monitor. Zero nodded and held his wrist out towards me. "Take as much as you need, but you'll be helping me restock my blood tablets." He warned. I giggled a little and nodded. "Sounds fair." I assured him and he helped me reach his wrist better. I gently sank my fangs into his wrist and my mind spun when the familiar taste of Zero's blood spilled into my mouth. I heard a familiar soft moan that sounded like Zero's, and I blushed brightly. I gently detached my fangs from his wrist when I could feel the burning in my throat die down to a bearable pain.

I could hear a dark voice protest and urge me to resume drinking Zero's blood but I tuned it out. Great...now I have a little devil trying to make me give into my vampiric nature.

I wiped away any blood that was on my mouth and looked at Zero to see he looked a bit drowsy. "Shit! Zero, I'm sorry! I did-" He pinched my lips gently and I blinked at him dumbfounded. "It wasn't you, I just haven't gotten enough sleep." He assured me. I cocked an eyebrow and he removed his hand from my mouth. "Why haven't you?" I asked. He gave me a disbelieving look and I blushed brightly when I realized why.

So maybe the out of body experience wasn't a dream...ewwwww I drank Kaname's blood!

The door bursted open to show Kaien and a nurse inside. Kaien has his hair pulled back and was wearing his glasses and looked as tired as I saw him. "Iris is awake!" He cheered and ran towards me. I couldn't help but laugh as he ran to the other side of my bed and hugged me tightly. "I thought you said she was in pain?" The nurse asked. "It was my thirst. Zero gave me some blood tablets." I lied as I hugged Kaien back.

Last thing they need to know is I drank blood when I probably shouldn't in their hospital.


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

After a few months since my coma I was very busy between assisting whomever was left in the council and the Association with straightening the mess of vampires going wild thanks to the fact I was in a coma and Kaname has been going through with his plan to slaughter vampires. The only time I could see Zero was whenever I'm at the Association, and I felt bad about that considering I wanted to assist him on finding ways to undo what Suki did to him but I barely had any time to stop.

I was rushing down the halls of the Association since Kaien called me to an urgent meeting in his office-although he called me during a hunt with Yagari to track down a feral level e vampire so I had to have another hunter that wasn't busy come and help him-and I bursted into his office.

"I'm here!" I panted as I closed the door behind me. "I have a theory on how we can help Zero!" He announced as he spun around from his seat to look at me. I stared at Kaien surprised and looked at him curiously. "What's your theory?"

I asked. "What if we have Yuuki come and dispel the memory spell? She has an ability to do that through physical contact." He suggested. I facepalmed and shocked my head. "Why didn't we think of this earlier?" I groaned. "We were emotionally drained?" He suggested and I sighed heavily when I remembered something. "Yuuki is almost a year into her pregnancy and according to Yuuki she isn't safe for everyone around her right now and she had relocated to another hiding spot. She won't tell me or anyone where it is and she told me before our call ended she would be keeping her phone off till the baby is born." I groaned.

Kaien cursed under his breath and sighed heavily. "Right, I forgot about the fact she's pregnant." He grumbled. I walked over to him and patted his back. This is the most serious I have ever seen him, and the reminder Yuuki is pregnant put him in a sour mood. "Thank you for helping Zero and I find ways to undo the memory spell casted on Zero, however you need a break. You've barely had any sleep." I told him.

He sighed heavily and nodded. "I'll figure something out don't worry." I assured him. He nodded and I hugged him tightly. "Now get some rest. I'm pretty sure your hunters would understand you had a sick day." I told him. "I can't have a sick day! We're slammed with all these vampires going nuts since your brother is committing genocide!" He argued. "Yeah...it doesn't and I swear I'm trying my best on both ends to fix this mess and track him down." I assured him. He sighed and squeezed my arms. "You're working to much as well, Iris." He told me.

I pulled away and waved him off. "Don't worry about me, worry about yourself." I told him and he nodded woodenly. "And that means taking a break. At least lock your door for an hour or two and take a nap, please for Yuuki and me? I think Yuuki will strangle me if something happens to you." I told him. He sighed in defeat and nodded. "She wouldn't but I understand your point." He grumbled. "Good now I better hear this door lock when I step out." I said sternly as I headed for the door.

I closed the door behind me and I waited till I heard it lock. Once I heard the door lock I nodded and started to head back down the hall when I saw Zero running towards me. "Zero? What's going on?" I asked. "There's a riot of vampires outside." He told me. "It's about Kaname I take it?" I asked. He nodded and I sighed heavily. "Alright lets go out there and calm them down." I told him.

XxX

The gatekeeper opened the gates only enough for Zero, Kaito, a couple other hunters, and myself to step out and closed them once we were on the other side of the gate. I made my way in front of the hunters and ignored the complaints behind me. "What seems to warrant you all to come here to the Association and cause a riot?!" I called. "Your brother is attacking your fellow purebloods, and our council members while your hunters slaughter other vampires!" One of them shouted. "First of all he hunters are not mine or never will be for starters! Secondly they are only killing the level e's that are threatening humans and the secret of our existence! They have nothing to do with Kaname!" I argued which seemed to quiet them a bit.

"Yes I am constantly here and with the council because we are all trying to work together to stop my brother! I don't approve of this genocide he is taking part in and neither does the council or these hunters! I am here constantly to assist anyway I can as a member of the Kuran family! If my parents were alive today they would be taking the same steps I'm taking to stop this!" I continued. The fact I mentioned my parents seemed to have silent them even further.

"We are all working hard to stop my brother and are trying to be as many steps ahead of him as possible. I am sorry for the trouble he is causing, and I wish I knew however I do not know his intentions. Whether it's for good or evil, this is wrong!" I called out. "You have nothing to fear from him! He wouldn't harm his family!" A short pureblood boy with an light colored hair and eyes sneered.

Wait...isn't that brat Shizuku Toma? That explains a lot.

"And you know he is excluding the person interfering with this plan of his how?" I asked mockingly. "He attacked me because of that bitch sister of yours, and family is clearly important to him!" He snapped. "Yes I heard about that attack though if I'm not mistaken you threw a temper tantrum over a comment that my sister shouldn't have but did make and you attacked her so he responded. I have no doubt if someone did the same to your sister you would react the same way, no?" I asked.

It was clear I was gaining control over the riot and it was calming down as everyone watched me respond quickly to Toma's spats and accusations.

He looked a bit sheepish and I rolled my eyes. "Now then if there are no more complaints, I suggest we all disband while the sun is still set and return to our normal routines before the humans come out and see us all gathered here." I advised. With that the crowd left and I waited till they were all gone for me to sigh in relief. I felt a few pats on my back and a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You did well on calming them down before things got nasty." Zero complimented. "I was actually waiting for someone to start throwing rocks at us once that Toma kid spoke up." I admitted.

"Hey, Zero, we should have Iris help us out more often with crowd control!" Kaito chuckled. "Very funny." Zero grumbled and I blushed as his hand moved from my shoulder to my waist as he wrapped an arm around me. "You look exhausted, do you need me to take you to the manor?" Zero asked as everyone went back inside the Association. "If you're supposed to go on a hunt then don't worry about me, I can make it to the manor myself." I assured him. "I'm done for the day unless the president says otherwise." He told me.

"Well I suppose if you're just that bored." I said teasingly. He glared at me playfully as he flicked my forehead which caused me to whine in protest.

"Meanie!"


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

"Are you sure it's alright I come in for tea?"

Zero asked from behind as I looked through the flavors of tea I had in stock. "Since when is it a crime to have someone over for tea?"

I asked jokingly and looked over at him. He had made himself comfortable on a barstool by the island and he cocked an eyebrow at me. "As long as it's not an attempt to slip poison in the guests' teas it's not." He retorted. I rolled my eyes and looked at him curiously. "Jasmine, Green Tea, Earl Grey, or Blueberry tea?" I asked. Zero looked at me baffled. "Blueberry tea?" He asked in disbelief.

"It's really good and healthy!" I said defensively. He chuckled and shook his head. "Jasmine is fine." He told me. I nodded and pulled out what I needed to make the tea. I opened the cabinet where the tea cups were located and sighed in frustration.

Right...everyone seems to forget that short girls live here.

"Do you need a hand?" Zero asked as he walked over behind me while I climbed up on the counter. "Yeah...make sure I don't fall." I pleaded. "You do realize you could just ask me to get the cups and not do this the hard way?" Zero asked. I looked over at him and childishly stuck my tongue out at him. I grabbed the two cups I needed and sat them down on the lower shelf of the cabinet. I lost my balance and fell back. I yelped in surprised when I landed in a pair of arms and I looked up to see Zero looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he chuckled. "And that's why you shouldn't climb the counter." He told me. I blushed a little and his eyes went red and he put me down on my feet. I looked at him concerned and he dug through his pockets for his tablets. His thirst must be really bad if just blushing is triggering it. When was the last time he had any blood? I know he never drank from Suki because he was tricked into believing she was human, so that must mean the last time he had drank any actual blood might have been...nine months ago?!

I heard Zero curse under his breath and I looked over at him confused. I walked over to him to see what was the problem to see his case that was in his hand was empty. Oh he doesn't have any on him. Zero looked over at me and his eyes flowed red then flickered back to their lavender hue. "Do...you have any tablets?" He groaned. "The only tablet eater is Yuki and she took her whole supply. If you need to calm your thirst it's okay to drink my blood." I assured him. He shook his head and clutched at his throat. "Zero, you have been letting me drink yours, let me return the favor!" I argued.

He glanced over at me again and sighed in defeat. He pulled me into his arms and I moved my hair away from my neck as I tilted my head to the side. I shivered a little when I felt his warm breath against my skin and felt his tongue graze where he wanted to bite. I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a reassuring squeeze. I flinched a little when I felt Zero sink his fangs into me, a bit harder than normal but the sharp pain faded as quick as it came.

I could hear him drink my blood and I rubbed his back reassuringly when I felt something hit my shoulder that was most definitely blood. Zero's arms tightened their hold around me and I was starting to feel a little light headed. Zero was drinking a bit more than normal which worried me for a moment but I trust Zero and know he will stop soon. His thirst must have been worse than he thought.

Zero pulled away once he was satisfied and he pulled me away a little to look at me. Wasn't a great idea because I didn't realize how much blood he did take till the room started to spin and I clung to him for balance. "Don't-" My eyes widened in surprise when Zero suddenly kissed me deeply. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I returned the kiss and his arms tightened their hold around me.

Zero pulled away and cupped my face. I raised an eyebrow when I recognized the tender warm gaze in his eyes that I haven't seen in a while since he had his memories tampered. "Maybe I should go in that damn river and get that mask out even though you're going to argue with me about it." Zero grumbled.

Wait...did he just mention his mask and my disapproval for that idea?

"You just mentioned...you haven't even mentioned the mask before after your...you remember the mask?" I gasped. "I remember everything." He corrected. My eyes watered and I wrapped my arms around him tightly. I wasn't sure if I was crying from tears of relief or joy. He wrapped his arms around me and held me closely. "I'm hoping those are happy tears." Zero teased. I nodded and buried my face in his shirt.

"They are." I reassured him and pulled away to look at him curiously. "How? I mean...the only thing Kaien and I could of to help you was have Yuuki dispel it but she can't be contacted now." I told him. "I'm not sure...I was drinking your blood and I was going to pull away at first after the first two gulps but then a memory came back and so I drank a bit more and then more started coming back." He admitted.

My blood helped him remember? I thought it was just able to rapidly heal minor wounds. I didn't know I can dispel memory spells as well!


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

I woke up to my phone going off and I groaned. Why can't the council just leave me alone for one day?! I decided to just ignore the phone, however I realized I wasn't alone in my bed. When I noticed there was an arm wrapped around my torso and a warm body behind me. I racked my brain to figure out who was in my bed and why.

Oh yeah! Zero was about to head back home and get some rest, however I wasn't ready for him to leave. Call me paranoid but Zero just got his memories back and I was afraid Suki would somehow manage to get into his apartment and redo her spells on him.

Once the phone stopped ringing I sighed in relief and closed my eyes. The phone started ringing again and Zero groaned, no doubt was just as frustrated as I was with the damn phone for interrupting sleep. "Just answer the phone, Iris, it's probably important." He grumbled. I sighed in defeat and leaned over to grab my phone to see it was actually from Yuuki. My eyes widened in shock and I quickly answered the phone as I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. "Yuuki, what's wrong? Did something happen to the baby? Are you okay?" I asked hurriedly. "I need you to get to the Academy, it's urgent!" She told me. "The Academy? Why what's-" Yuuki hanged up before I could finish my question. I leapt out of bed and headed towards my closet. "What's wrong?" Zero asked. I glanced over to see him slipping his boots on. "I don't know but Yuuki promised she wouldn't call me unless it was important or something regarding the baby. The fact she said to go the Academy is worrisome enough!" I answered as I grabbed my clothes I was going to wear and rushed into my bathroom then closed and locked the door behind me.

I quickly changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark brown v neck shirt, and my black leather vest. I slipped on my combat boots and brushed my hair and teeth. I put my hair in a ponytail real quick and headed out of the bathroom. Zero got off his phone and looked at me worriedly. "That was Kaien, Suki broke out somehow. I need to head there and help them find her." He told me as he fastened his gun holster. I walked over to him and looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure that is a good idea? What if you do find her and she tampers your memories again?" I asked.

Zero's eyes softened and he cradled my cheek gently. I leaned into his palm and held his hand that was on my face. "I won't let it happen again." He assured me. "Just be safe please! I just got you back, and I would be really upset if something bad happened to you." I pleaded. He kissed me passionately at first then it slowly turned to a soft and tender kiss. He pulled away gently and stared at me intensely. "I'll be safe as long as you promise me the same thing." He told me. I nodded and brought his hand to my lips and placed a gentle kiss on his palm. "I will." I assured him.

He playfully pulled at my ponytail and I pouted. "Meanie." I grumbled. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Iris." He told me. I couldn't help but grin when he said that. I had missed hearing those words coming out of his mouth as well as his kisses and his embrace.

"I love you too, Zero." I told him. He smirked and pulled away. "I'll text you when I'm done." He assured me. "You better!" I growled as I headed to my nightstand and dug out Ravek's and Silver Iris's holsters from the drawer in my nightstand. I yelped when I felt another playful tug on my ponytail and I glared at Zero playfully. "Remind me not to wear a ponytail around you."

I growled. He snickered and kissed my forehead before farting out of my room. I rolled my eyes and smiled, happy that we were able to be pick right back where we left off in our relationship. I fastened my holsters on me and put my weapons in their appropriate locations.

Hopefully Yuuki is okay.

XxX

When I reached the Academy I noticed a few figures by the gate and my eyes narrowed when I recognized Kaname. I sprinted towards and leapt over the gate. I landed next to Yuuki, who had Artemis in its scythe form and was wearing her trench coat . I stood up and pulled Ravek out and had it morph into its sword form. "Now I know what was so important that you called me at two in the morning and asking me to come to the school I dropped out at." I grumbled as I glared at Kaname.

Yuuki nodded and looked over at me. "Sorry for waking you though, I know you have been very busy." She told me. I waved her off and smiled reassuringly. "Hey like I told you before, us Kuran girls need to stick together." I reminded her. She smiled and nodded then looked over at Kaname. I saw her jaw clenched and I almost felt sorry for him for angering a pregnant vampire woman.

Almost.

"You really piss me off right now." She hissed at him. "That's because I'm a cruel guy who abounded you." He told her solemnly. "I never avoided you though! Do you remember, if you had to let me go you would rather kill me with your hands or have me kill you? That's what you told me in front of the coffin room, right?" She asked him. "That kind of sounds very unhealthy there," I looked over at Kaname in disbelief," and you literally said that to her? Are you sure you're our brother?" I asked.

"I'm not your brother, Iris, nor am I Yuuki's. I'm the ancestor of the Kuran family." He explained. I stiffened and looked at him confused. "W-what? But we grew up together!" I argued. Yuuki grimaced and sighed heavily. "He's telling the truth, Iris. Apparently before we were born, Rido killed our real brother, whom was also named Kaname, in order to awaken our ancestor for his own personal reasons. Our ancestor saw what Rido did after he was awaken and since he was still very weak he allowed his body to generate back to that of an infant." Yuuki explained.

I looked over at her surprised. "Wait...how long did you know about this?!" I asked in disbelief. "Almost a year." She admitted. "And you slept with him?! Oh gosh...and I thought it was bad enough you were in love with our brother but to find out it's actually our many greats grandfather?!" I groaned. Yuuki shot me a withering look and I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Sorry! Um...back to to the morbid stuff!" I said nervously.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

Kaname shook his head and looked at us sternly. "Both of your weapons that you hold in your hands is used to strike down vampires." He told us. Yuuki and I charged at him at the same time. "That's right and we'll do it with our weapons and will take advantage of the time you need to regenerate and move quicker!" Yuuki snapped as she leapt into the air to strike his head though Kaname was quick to block her blow. I readied my sword as I charged to run through his heart. I yelped as he kicked me hard in the stomach and I landed on my bum.

I got up quickly and clenched my jaw. "We're not going stand aside and let you do this! Even if we have to tear you apart!" I snapped. I'm not sure what Yuuki was thinking to get that close to him while she's pregnant but clearly she was so angry at him she forgot to keep in mind she's with child.

I charged at them again but only so Yuuki can move away from him. "Yuuki, move out of the way!" I shouted. She looked over and moved Artemis away and moved back from Kaname. Kaname blocked my attack and I decided to repay him for the lovely kick in the stomach by kicking him just as hard in his stomach. He flew back and used his sword to stop him from falling on his back.

"How troublesome." He hissed.

Yuuki ran over to me and looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay?" She asked. I shot her a disbelieving look and she blushed brightly no doubt from embarrassment. "You're asking me when you're the one pregnant here and you are trying to play hero. Don't get close to him and use my gun." I ordered as I handed her Silver Iris.

"But-" "But nothing! I don't care if you two have that weird morbid promise that one of you two will kill the other, for crying out loud think about your child, Yuuki!" I barked. Her hand flew to her protruding bulge where the baby is and she frowned. "I shouldn't have allowed my anger to control my actions, I'm sorry." She apologized. I sighed and shook my head. "Just be careful and don't get close." I repeated. She nodded and her eyes widened in fear. "Iris, wh-" I reacted quickly when I realized there was someone behind me, by quickly spinning around and raising Ravek over my head as I blocked Kaname's downward strike at me. I gritted my teeth as he tried to force all his weight on me and I used my vampire strength to force him back.

He staggered back and I twirled Ravek a bit in my hand then stood in a defensive stance. "You asked me what was the reason behind my actions, and I'll answer your question before your consciousness drowns in a pool of your blood. Can't you both feel it as you wield those weapons?" Kaname asked. "The only thing I'm feeling is the need to kick your fucking ass for abandoning my sister and her unborn child." I hissed.

"Killing purebloods is "Her" desire, and if I have to slay those standing in my way then I will." He explained. "That female ancestor?!" Yuuki demanded.

Ooo is this a former lover of his? No wonder Yuuki sounds really pissed. I charged at Kaname and leapt into the air as I readied my sword to slice his head off. "Abandon me as a lunatic." Was the last thing I heard before he disappeared and I yelped when I landed on the ground a little hard.

I morphed Ravek back into its rod form and slipped it into its holder.

I stood back up and I raised an eyebrow when I noticed something wet was on my hands. I looked down to see my hands were covered in blood and Zero's body was lying at my feet. Panic ran through me and I dropped down beside him to see he had been almost drained dry. I then noticed he had a wound on his shoulder that looked serious and was no doubt made by from an ant vampire sword.

"Zero?!" I cried. His almost lifeless lavender orbs looked at me with anger. "Why did you attack me like this?" He whispered. My eyes watered and I shook my head. "I didn't!" I sobbed. "You really are a monster." He hissed before he turned to dust. My heart shattered into millions of pieces and I clung to what little remains of Zero laid before me. "I'm so sorry!" I sobbed.

"Iris, snap out of it! It was an illusion!" Yuuki called as she grabbed my shoulder. My eyes widened as the dust and blood disappeared and I looked around startled.

It was an illusion?

I looked over to see Yuuki looking at me worriedly and my blood ran cold. Oh god...did I hurt her?! She knelt down next to me and cupped my face. "Sis, it's okay. Zero is still alive. I'm angry that Kaname no doubt told Ruka your deepest fear." She growled as she helped me dry my face.

"I should have known something was off but the moment I saw Zero near the brink of death...I don't ever want that to become a reality!" I choked out. Yuuki pulled me into her arms and held me closely. "You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, Iris. That day will never happen." She assured me. I took a deep breath and nodded before pulling away. "Where did they go?" I asked as I wiped away a few stray tears.

"They left but I think they're heading to the Association." She told me and handed me Silver Iris back. "Yuuki, I appreciate all your help today but I'm going to have to ask that you go back to where you were staying at. This might be getting too dangerous and I would hate myself if something bad happens to you and your baby." I told her. She looked torn and I grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't worry I'll be fine. Besides when I get to the Association I got all the back up I might need, especially since Zero and the Headmaster is there." I told her.

"But isn't Zero-" "As of yesterday he got out of her control and his memories are back." I interrupted. She nodded and gave me another hug. "Be safe." She told me.


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

I skidded to a halt once I reached the Association and darted to the gates. "Open the gate!" I shouted as I charged at it. The gates opened and I rushed inside before they were closed again. "What kept you from getting here, Misfit?" Yagari asked as I stopped to catch my breath. "Yuuki needed assistance on kicking Kaname's ass. He got away before I could deliver the killing blow thanks to Ruka's illusion spell. Once I got out of it I ran here as fast as I could, Yuuki said he seemed to be heading this way." I warned.

He cursed under his breath and sighed heavily. "Just what we need...more trouble here. It's already bad enough Suki Kuro escaped and the old man is worried about the furnace." He growled. "Where's Zero?" I asked. He chuckled a little and ruffled my hair. "Don't worry we made sure he isn't part of the search for her. Though he was a bit stubborn on not assisting so we agreed to let him be in the main hall to make sure she doesn't escape through the front door with some other hunters." He assured me and I sighed in relief.

"Now get inside. I now need to get some more hunters out here to guard the exterior since Kuran Kaname is on his way here."

He grumbled. I nodded and headed inside. My eyes scanned the main hall for Zero and spotted him leaning against a post with his eyes closed. I headed over to him and was about to flick his forehead but he grabbed my hand gently. He opened his eyes and cocked an eyebrow at me. "You're lucky I love you." He grumbled though I could see a smirk forming on his lips which told me he wasn't as annoyed as his tone implied.

"I'd love to have a comeback for that but unfortunately I need to warn you that Kaname is on his way here and it's not for a friendly chat over tea." I warned. He sighed heavily and shook his head. "Did everyone decided once it was two in the morning to

start raising hell?" He growled. I shrugged and sighed. "You know what they say, 'No rest for the wicked'." I quoted.

"Kaname Kuran is inside the Association!" A hunter shouted from upstairs. "Why is he here any way?" Zero asked. "I don't know, he didn't exactly stay and chat to explain his whole master plan like most stereotypical villains do in the spy movies." I told him. "That's usually when the spy gets caught in their trap." Zero grumbled. I was about to say I was but I decided not to. Last thing Zero needs to here was my very disturbing experience in one of Ruka's illusions. I'm even trying hard to forget about that!

"You stay here and make sure Suki doesn't escape, I'll face him." Zero instructed. I balked and shook my head. "Like hell I am! This is personal between me and him! He messed with you and Yuuki." I argued. He shook his head and I growled in frustration. "Then let me go with you!" I suggested. He kissed my forehead and frowned. "Just stay here, please! I don't want to accidentally hurt you when I awaken Bloody Rose." He told me. I looked at him confusedly. "Wait...there's more to Bloody Rose then just being a gun?" I asked. "It's as deceiving as Ravek and Artemis." He admitted.

"It's not going to morph into a bazooka is it?" I asked curiously. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No but it's pretty chaotic when it's awaken." He warned. I sighed in defeat and nodded. "Just don't do anything stupid." I begged. "I won't." He assured me and kissed me deeply as he pulled me into his arms tightly. I could hear a few of the hunters whistling and calling out at us to get a room as I returned the kiss.

Zero pulled away and shot them one of his infamous death glares before running up the stairs to find Kaname. I took a deep breath and looked at all the hunters that were staring at me. I shot them a withering look and crossed my arms over my chest. "All of you stop staring and keep a damn eye out for Suki!" I barked. They jumped and looked away. "Shit! The Vice President's girlfriend can be scary like him!" One of them grumbled. "I think either she's been around him to long maybe or she is that scary when she needs to be." Another one mumbled.

Bakas...

My heightened hearing overheard some commotion going on out the doors and I went over to them and looked at the hunters. "Stay inside and keep an eye out. I'm going to check whatever is going on outside." I told them and slipped through the door to see on the other side of the gate, Yuuki trying to get inside but Ruka and a man with brownish orange hair hair trying to hold her back. "Akatsuki, stop her!" Ruka begged. I sighed heavily and shook my head.

I knew Yuuki wasn't going to listen to me...when she's this determined and stubborn especially. I leapt over to the wall and landed behind the man named Akatsuki. Ruka's eyes widen in shock when she saw me, no doubt surprised I wasn't under the illusion anymore. "I have no qualms with you, Ruka, but please don't you ever use THAT illusion on me again!" I growled and looked at Yuuki who was struggling to get past Akatsuki.

Yuuki froze when she saw me and I stepped around Akatsuki, whom decided I have a control on the situation now. "Akatsuki-kun, thank you for stopping my sister from endangering her baby." I told him and narrowed my eyes at Yuuki. "I need to get to hi-" "I'm going to stop you right there. You're not going on there and putting your baby in danger! We literally just had this discussion at the Academy!" I hissed. "But I need to-" there was a loud crash explosion from above us and I moved Yuuki away from the falling rubble. I looked up and my eyes widened in horror to see Zero, surrounded by a large amount of vines as well as bats with Kaname holding onto Zero as they both feel down. The two landed on the ground and I saw Kaname was ready to deliver a killing blow to Zero with his sword.

Kaname is going to kill Zero!

I bolted toward them and leaped in between the two and but I didn't feel a sword but I did smell that blood was spilt. I realized there was a head on my back and I glanced over to see it was Ruka.

She took the blow for Zero? I thought she wanted to serve Kaname unless she was tired of going down this path he was going, but she took the blow?! Why?!

I heard footsteps running toward us and I was a little frustrated I couldn't see who but I didn't want to move, in fear of making Ruka's injury worse. I felt someone taking gingerly off Zero and I, and I got off Zero to see it was Akatsuki cradling Ruka in his arms.

"Kaname~sama, please don't do that...it's too much." Ruka panted. I looked over to see Kaname standing in a distance and I narrowed my eyes at him. I looked over at Zero when I heard him hiss in pain and helped him sit up. "Once this is over, you're getting an earful for trying to sacrifice yourself for me." Zero groaned. "Oh like you wouldn't do the same if the roles were reversed." I retorted and frowned as I saw him holding his head.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked over to see it was Akatsuki. The look in his eyes as they flowed red told me he was furious, and I had a feeling from the way he was automatically at Ruka's side why. "Hold her." He told me through clenched teeth. I nodded and held my arms open as he gingerly moved the injured woman into my arms. He stood up and my eyes widen in surprise to see a ball of fire form in his hand before he launched it at Kaname.

"Dorm President Kuran, Ruka won't get angry with you for something like that, but I'm different." Akatsuki growled. Ruka wearily managed to get up only to throw herself at Akatsuki as he readied another fire attack at Kaname. "Stop! I was the one in the wrong because I acted impulsively so..." She lost what little strength she had left to stay standing and Akatsuki immediately addressed the crumbling woman as his feet. He cradled her into his arms as he held her closely to her.

Kaname looked at Zero and I then back at Ruka. I started to stand up to protect them but Zero grabbed my arm. I looked over at him worriedly and held his shoulders as he hissed from his wounds healing. "Ruka, you shielded him and his beloved who was willing to do the same you did and betrayed me, so it's over between us." Kaname told her. "I understand." Ruka mumbled. "Take care of Ruka, Yuuki." Kaname instructed.

Zero glanced over at something behind me and groaned. "Iris, you're sister is acting impulsively." He groaned.

Do I have to slap her again?!

I got up and turned around only to see Yuuki holding Artemis in front of Kaname. Oh? Is she going to finish him off? "What is 'Her Will' That has compelled you to go this far to accomplish it?!" Yuuki demanded. Nope...she's holding him for a quick interrogation. "No matter what that would be, it's wrong to be doing something like this." Yuuki scolded. "After catching me like this then what would you do, Yuuki?" Kaname asked.

I looked up to see the hunters getting ready to drop a chain net on top of the two and my eyes widen in horror. Yuuki is going to get hurt!

Before I could run over to the two to pull Yuuki away Kaname pushed Yuuki aside and the net fell on top of him. Yuuki's eyes widened in shock and I rushed over to her and pulled her away from the chains to see Kaname wasn't there. Damn was that a familiar?! "Why did he protect me?!" Yuuki choked out. "Probably for the same reason everyone else has been. You're pregnant and you seem to be forgetting that a lot lately." I scolded.

"Ruka!" Akatsuki panicked. I released Yuuki when I could tell her attention was on the two now and not on Kaname. She rushed to them and I looked over to see Zero was standing on his feet and fully healed. "Ruka-san, are you alright?" Yuuki asked. I headed over to the two and knelt down beside Ruka. "She got hurt by an anti vampire weapon. We won't be able to stop the bleeding so easily." Akatsuki explained to Yuuki. I grimaced remembering my own personal experience from being hurt by an anti vampire weapon.

"Ruka, try to muster some strength and drink my blood." I offered as I pulled my sleeve up so I could bare my wrist for her as I made a cut with my nail so it would be easy on her. She nodded wearily and Akatsuki grabbed my wrist suddenly. I looked at him bewildered but then realized what he was going to do. He brought my bleeding wrist to his mouth and allowed it to spill into her mouth. He brought his lips down to her and Yuuki and I both looked away as we got up to offer the two some privacy.

"I think that was their first kiss." I whispered to Yuuki as a stifled a giggle. She giggled and nodded. She then frowned and shrank Artemis down to its rod form. She handed it to me and I looked at her puzzled. "If it wasn't for Kaname I would have lost my baby. You're right, I shouldn't be here when this is no place for a pregnant woman. I just wanted answers but instead I have more questions. Just do me a favor, get answers out of Kaname and use Artemis to end him." She requested. I nodded and took Artemis from her.

"I will." I promised. She nodded and hugged me tightly. "Be safe." She pleaded and ran away from the scene. I looked down at the Artemis rod and slipped it into my inner coat pocket. Hopefully I will be able to use it, I don't know if it will morph into its awaken form for me or only the current master can.

I yelped as I felt someone ruffle my hair and I looked over to see Zero looking at me. "I know you're worried about her, but I think it finally got through to her head what you've been trying to tell her." Zero assured me. I fixed my ponytail and nodded.

"He wanted to get rid of me, didn't he?" Zero growled to himself as he walked towards the gate. He sighed heavily as he approached the gate and looked over at me. "The door trap is still active." He warned and I yelped as he scooped me up into his arms and carried me through the gate. "Zero, I can get through the gate without assistance!" I argued as I pointed to the bracelet Kaien gave me when I started working for the Association. He figured it would be easier for me if I could come in and out as I please but he wasn't going to use the taming ritual on me so he managed to make me a bracelet from one of the shackles that allow their prisoners to come in with ease.

"Your bracelet won't work when the defenses are activated." He explained as he set me down on my feet once we were back in the main hall. I noticed everyone was scrambling around and Yagari was trying to get some volunteers to go with him. "You guys come with me! He's above us!" He ordered.

This Just gets better and better..._**not!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

Zero and I farted up the stair case as we led the other hunters and Yagari to ambush Kaname. I reached for Artemis and hissed as it started to zap me. Sorry Yuuki looks like I will have to break that part of my promise on using Artemis to deliver the killing blow. I reached for Ravek with the same hand holding Artemis so I can easily switch the two out.

Suddenly there was a bright blinding blue light that surrounded me and I tried to shield my eyes from the light. "Iris, what did you do?" Zero demanded as the light disappeared. "I don't know! I was trying to switch weapons and..." I trailed off when I noticed I went from holding two rods to only one. Shit did I drop a weapon when somehow the light surrounded us?!

I looked around and noticed I was only holding Ravek. Yuuki is going to be upset I somehow lost Artemis!

I sighed heavily and looked at Zero. "Let's keep moving while we can still corner him." I told him. He nodded and we resumed heading up the stairs. I started to morph Ravek into its weapon form when I noticed it was a little heavier. I looked down and my eyes widened in shock. Did Ravek absorb Artemis?! Is that what was going on?! Yuuki is going to kill me if I can't separate the two!

Ravek was now a blue scythe and had a blade at the end of the handle. Well this is looking like a nice upgrade, but I will have to tell Yuuki what happened to Artemis.

We reached a fork in the road and we looked at Yagari curiously. "Split up. You two go down this hall," He pointed to the one on the left," and the rest of us will go down the hall on the right. If my men and I find him first we'll buy you guys time and be a distraction. You two stay put till you see he is distracted." He instructed. Zero and I nodded and headed down the hall we were told to go. "When did Ravek become a scythe?" Zero asked. "Um apparently that bright light that happened earlier was Ravek absorbing Artemis, and I guess it can now become a scythe." I admitted. "Well I hope Yuuki wasn't too attached to that weapon, because I don't think you can separate the two." He told me. I grimaced and nodded. "That was not what I wanted to hear." I sighed heavily and Zero and I halted when we reached the end of the hall to see more stairs.

"Did no one consider installing an elevator?" I asked in disbelief. Zero chuckled and pet my head. "You'll survive." He assured me.

XxX

Once Zero and I reached the roof we skidded to a halt when we saw Kaname approaching us. "Yes...the last one blocking my way would be you...though I think we both knew this all along, Iris." Kaname sighed. "Which? The fact I will one day kick your ass or the fact I never wanted to be your pawn in your games? You have killed and hurt countless innocents, like Ruka-san and Zero, and you crossed the line when you tried to kill Zero." I hissed and readied Ravek.

Kaname chuckled a little and I cocked an eyebrow. "You strongly resemble an Angel of Death." He explained. I rolled my eyes at him and charged at him. "In that case I've come to collect whatever soul you might have left!" I hissed and I felt something tugging at my back. I didn't dare look to see considering I'm charging head on at Kaname so I can deliver a lethal blow to him. I started seeing black butterflies surround him and thorny vines. I swung Ravek at him and he blocked my attack. I noticed there was a panicked look in his eyes and I cocked an eyebrow.

The fear died away and he shoved me away. I dug Ravek into the rooftop to stop me from falling on my back. The vines wrapped around Kaname and I spun around to see where they were coming from to see it was coming from Bloody Rose. So that what happens when bloody rose awakens...it's a big thorny mess!

I looked back at Kaname and charged again at him. I ducked underneath his sword as he tried to fight off the vines, and went behind him and held Ravek at his throat. "Unlike Yuuki, I won't hesitate." I hissed. He scoffed at me and tried to elbow me in the gut, however the vines tightened their hold on him.

"And yet here you are not delivering the final blow. You're not even a threat yet." Kaname mocked. "I promised Yuuki to do one thing before I kill you, otherwise you would have been nothing but shards by now. She asked me to get answers from you, and honestly I want the answers to the same question. You say it's the female ancestor who threw her heart into the furnace to give hunters weapons and powers will to kill all purebloods like you and I, but did she ever say these weapons were to be used to destroy all purebloods or is this your attempt to use her as a scapegoat for your sick desire to destroy everyone?!" I demanded.

I yelped when one of Bloody Rose's vines grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up in the air. "Zero, what the hell?!" I snapped and looked over to see he was struggling as he grabbed his head. I looked around to see what or who was making him struggle for control of his mind-though I had a good idea who it was-and my eyes landed on Suki.

Right...she had escaped her cell and everyone was originally trying to search for her...forgot about that.

I narrowed my eyes at her and reached for Silver Iris. I aimed it at her and whistles at her. She looked over at me and her eyes widened in shock. "Get out of his damn head!" I snapped and pulled the trigger. Suki fell back as the bullet hit her in her heart, and as she dissolved into dust I felt a weight slowly come off my shoulders.

She can no longer hurt those I love.

Zero glanced over at me and gave me a grateful look. Zero made the vines that were holding me up set me back down on my feet gently, and more vines from bloody rose fired at Kaname. Zero gritted his teeth and collapsed on his knees. I rushed over to him and knelt down beside him. "Zero, what's wrong?" I asked. "I'm...fine. Bloody Rose drinks my blood when it's in this state. I got him hold down, give him hell." Zero huffed. I nodded and charged at Kaname.

"It wasn't her wish or mine to be like this. I know the purebloods shouldn't be arrogant...she used her body to bring that to attention and yet you're using her sacrifice as an excuse for the atrocities you have committed!" I snapped at him. I was readying for the killing blow when I felt the floor beneath me shake violently, knocking me down onto my knees.

An earthquake?

As if to answer my question a liquid metal bursted through the space in front of me and I quickly scrambled away from it.

That's not normal!

"Is that the parent metal?!" I gasped as I got back on my feet. The liquid metal darted towards me and I jumped out of the way. If that is the parent metal, there is no way in hell I'm letting that thing touch me! Last thing I need is another trip to the damn hospital or worse...be dead!

The metal tried to grab Ravek from me, but I tightened my grip on my weapon. I looked over to see that Kaname was free from the vines but was now encircled by the parent metal as it tried to take his sword and Zero was trying to hold onto Bloody Rose. "Zero, why is the-" "I don't know! Just don't let go!" He instructed. "Wasn't...planning on it!" I huffed as I yanked Ravek back towards me.

"Why is it suddenly doing such a thing? Does it intend to take back its fragments?" Zero huffed. I could feel my grip was slipping on Ravek and I dug tightened my grip on it even hard till the point my nails were digging into my palms.

"Cooling down..." A female disembodied voice whispered. I cocked an eyebrow and looked around to see a hooded apparition of a woman behind me. "What the-" "If I don't take back my fragments, I don't take back my powers..." She whispered.

"Iris!" Zero shouted and I yelped as I felt an arm wrap around behind me and pull me aside. Right where I was standing the parent metal dived into the ground and Zero tightened his hold on me.

"Its targets are the weapons and pureblood vampires like you." He told me as he fought back some of the parent metal coming towards me. I looked over at Kaname to see the metal was now tightly around him and I shrugged.

Well I'm sure Yuuki will forgive me for not being the one to relieved the killing blow when I explained what the hell was going on here!

"At this rate...I cant allow myself to cool down at a rate like this until I fulfill it...I won't be destroyed until they have been...to destroy purebloods who draw others into darkness...that is the meaning of my existence." The hooded woman continued.

Oh...Kaname wasn't lying...well this is awkward.


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

I hated the feeling of helplessness that was creeping into me, a feeling that once was familiar when I was human and with Akito that is now foreign and bitter to me, as Zero continued to fight off the parent metal that kept coming towards us.

Kaname was oddly very calm with the fact the parent metal that was made from his maybe former lover was wrapped around him and his sword. "You have done your best during the past ten thousand years is sufficient enough so rest in peace for I will succeed you." Kaname told it.

Oh I'm going to kick his ass, he abandons my sister right before they both discovered she was with child, now they both know she is carrying his child...he's going to sacrifice himself to help his dead former lover's dying wishes?!

The metal suddenly stopped and broke into millions of pieces.

I moved out of Zero's arms and lunged at Kaname. "You fucking jackass!" I screeched, though before so could land a single punch he disappeared into thousands of bats. I felt the ground beneath me shake and Zero helped me back onto my feet. "We need to get out of here, the building is collapsing." He told me. "If you say we're jumping off this roof, you're out of your damned mind." I hissed. "Just land on your feet." He told me as he led me to edge of the roof.

I groaned and jumped off the roof. I did as Zero suggested and landed on my feet. I hissed as I felt pain shot from my feet to my knees, and I looked behind me when I heard a soft thud only to see it was just Zero. We ran from the crumbling building where the hunters were before the building collapsed into itself, and we shielded our faces from the flying dust a flying pebbles coming at us.

"Just when my work schedule couldn't get more chaotic, now I need to make sure no one takes advantage of this situation and track down that bastard again." I grumbled under my breath once the air cleared. "Worry about that mess later, let's look for any survivors that may have been the building." Zero told me. I nodded as I let out a small 'mmph', and rolled my sleeves up.

XxX 

"For the last time just because the hunters are defenseless does not mean vampires should take advantage of the situation and attack them!" I barked as I glared at a council member. "But, Iris~sama, they have hunted our kind with-" My eyes glowed red which caused the elderly vampire that was speaking to become silent. "And those hunts were called for considering most of the time when they killed it was because one of our own was terrifying the humans and would have brought our existence to light! If I hear word that anyone from the other houses attack the hunters, they will pay for breaking our attempt of making peace with the Association, or have we forgotten that?" I asked coldly.

"Let's be honest here, the reason she is so protective of the hunters is because their future president warms her bed." Shizuku Toma sneered. I clenched my jaw and I glared at the pureblood brat. "Shizuku~sama!" A few members of the Association gasped in horror. "Toma-kun, since when did the meetings become a place to spread rumors and gossip like childish school girls?" I asked. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Considering one of my spies spotted that ex human hunter coming with you inside-" "And may I ask why you felt the need to have a spy on my territory let alone at my home?"

I asked innocently, interrupting him. He cleared his throat and I smirked a little as he fidgeted in his seat as all the eyes went onto him.

"And if you must know why the hunter's future president was inside my home was because we were discussing how to find Kuran Kaname." I lied, though they didn't need to know that. I'm trying to defend Zero here...that and I don't need Yuuki to deal with them freaking out on her about who is my boyfriend.

Toma grimaced as he realized his mistake and the elderly vampire sighed heavily. "Lady Iris, we will be sure to follow your wishes and not attack the hunters and we will do our best to insure everyone follows through with these wishes as long as the hunters don't attack first, however from what you told us that possibility is very unlikely." He assured me. Toma glared at me and stormed out of the room. I looked at the remaining members of the meeting and bowed my head. "Thank you." I told them.

"No thank you for granting us your presence, Iris~sama, it always brightens our day to see our precious princess." A member told me. "With that being said, the meeting is now over." The elderly vampire announced and everyone nodded. We all stood up from our seats and headed out of the room. I headed towards the exit and shot a withering look at that brat Toma as he glared at me as I passed him.

"All of you Kurans think you're better than the rest of us purebloods because you were once our Kings and Queens before your grandfather ended the monarchy." He called after me. I stopped and looked over at him. "Toma-kun, if you're judging me based on your two experiences with me, then let me remind you both times I had spoken against you was from me protecting my honor against your accusations. You would be doing the same if the roles were reversed, would you not?" I asked.

"I'm referring to that tone you all use when talking to us." He hissed. "What the 'I mean business because we're discussing something serious' tone? Everyone but you uses that tone but again you seem to be the type to start picking fights with girls." I commented. "I.." He trailed off and growled in anger. I stepped outside and pinched the bridge of my nose...either one or four more years of this crap.

I looked up and when I heard some footsteps running up to me from behind and I looked over to see a servant girl for the council. "Iris~sama, can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked. I nodded and gave her a halfhearted smile. "What's on your mind?" I asked her. "Even though the hunters have wronged us and your family, you want to protect them? That doesn't make any sense!" She told me.

"And we have been trying to make some form of peace with them for a couple years now, and what better way to show we are earnest in this by not attacking? Even the students in the night class at Cross Academy do not wish to attack the hunters, and disapprove what Kaname did." I pointed out. "But they've been no doubt-" "They were taught to never trust hunters. I should know this, I was once in that class." I informed her.

"But isn't your boyfriend their future president?" She asked. I blushed brightly when she said that, how did she know that?!

"Um...yes but...how did you know that?"

I whispered. "From the soirée. I saw how you were around him and how you would look at some people silently challenging them to make a comment about him. I don't disapprove of your choice of partner, I just don't understand why you want to protect the hunters so badly." She admitted. "In a weird way they have been protecting us, and we have been trying to make peace with them. I'm not going to discuss this anymore, we're not attacking them and that is the end of story." I said firmly and headed out the gates.

"Feel like you're a broken record?" Zero asked, causing me to jump and look over at him to see him leaning against a brick column. "Don't sneak up like that yesh! How long have been standing there?" I asked. "Ten minutes, I was almost tempted to go

In there and grab you." He told me. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "I appreciate it, but at some point the meeting ended and turned into me chewing out Shizuku Toma." I assured him. He chuckled and shrugged off the wall. "He's still causing you issues?" He asked.

"Nothing I can't handle. He's just trying to be the playground bully."


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

_**One Month Later...**_

I laid down on the love seat in the sitting room after a long day with very few members of the council. During the past month pureblood vampires have been attacking humans and turning them into their servants unwillingly which is a crime, however it was clear what they were aiming to do.

They wanted to start a war.

I was sending my familiars to scout where Kaname could be since the hunters were low on weapons. The only anti vampire weapons left were Ravek, Bloody Rose, Kaien's Sword, and Silver Iris. If Kaname was as willing to become the successor for the original parent metal than we need to put his words to the test. Yuuki had gone back to being in complete isolation, so it was hard to get communication from her on if she had seen Kaname. We almost had him when Isaya-san helped Zero and I lay a trap for Kaname with a masquerade ball as a disguise, but Kaname got away thanks to Rima, Shiki, and Ichijo blocking the damn door.

I did apologize profusely though to Rima for hurting her when I rammed the door open and collided into her before she disappeared with the others.

Zero and I have been very occupied with our duties, him being with the hunters since they're undermanned and I was constantly bouncing between the Association and the Council trying to be the peacekeeper between the two since the purebloods have been creating an army which contradicts both sides. The council wants to protect the purebloods since there is so little of us and the hunters want to kill the ones turning humans into unwilling servants.

It was almost as if Zero and I had never gotten back together with how little we see each other.

We only see each other when I'm helping him on something at the Association or when he makes a visit here at the manor to see me since I can't move back to the apartment until Yuuki returns. However, I did give Zero Kaname's old keys so he could come in whenever he wants so he doesn't have to wait for Aido or myself to let him in.

I closed my eyes in an attempt to at least rest them for a few minutes before I am called to go to either the Association or the Council. After a couple minutes I heard the door open then close and my eyes opened. I swiftly reached for Silver Iris, only to find nothing.

Right...holster and gun is hanging.

I sat up slowly as I reached for Ravek when I heard footsteps coming toward the sitting room. I relaxed when I saw it was Zero and he raised an eyebrow. "Did I wake you?" He asked. I shook my head and sat up straighter. "I was just resting my eyes before someone calls and demands me to make an appearance somewhere." I admitted as I scooted over for him and he sat down next to me. He eyed me curiously and cradled my cheek with his hand. I leaned into his palm and he gently brushed his thumb against my cheekbone.

"When was the last time you actually slept?" He asked as his lavender eyes were filled with concern. "Um...last month to be honest. I've been running on energy from thirty minute naps and coffee. It's a good thing sleep deprivation can't kill me." I joked a little though I then noticed he also had dark circles under his eyes. "Though it looks like I'm not the only one getting little sleep." I pointed out. "That's because I was up all night last night with a hunt. You on the other hand need sleep more especially since Kaien wants to see you tomorrow and he warned the reason might be a draining." He told me.

I groaned and rested my head on his lap. "A lot of things he has been having us do is draining thanks to my damn brother." I hissed under my breath. He snickered and petted my head. "You're preaching to the choir there, Love." He told me. I nodded as I started to slowly feel drowsy from his fingers brushing through my hair.

Maybe a small nap wouldn't be so bad.

XxX

I swatted away a tree branch as I followed Kaien through the forest, wondering why the hell we need to be in the forest. Are we conducting some shady business deal or something and he needs backup? Once we reached a certain spot in the forest he suddenly stopped and grabbed my arm. "Don't be angry, but Yuuki is here as well out of her own free will. I wanted her to hear the truth, just like I want you to hear the truth. She is safe and hiding behind that tree," he pointed to a tree behind us and I looked at him confused," I told her to make sure you don't see her." He told me. "And I take it, I can't go over there and knock some sense into her for maybe endangering her baby...again." I sighed on the last part.

"Don't worry, we made sure nothing happens to the baby." He told me. I nodded reluctantly and I stiffened when I hear a twig snap. "Don't react, and say nothing unless spoken." He told me. I nodded and Kaien stepped forward. "Ah you came." Kaien announced. I looked over and I felt my blood boil at the sight of Kaname. I clenched my jaw and narrows my eyes at him.

"I thought you said we will talk alone?" Kaname asked. "She might be the acting head of Kuran family now, however she handles her duties at the Association as my assistant. And as my assistant, Iris is required to be at my side even for meetings like this." Kaien explained. Kaname nodded and looked over at me.

"For someone who has no desire to be part of the vampire nobility, you have taken your new role with grace and skill." Kaname complimented. "I'm making sure when Yuuki finishes her pregnancy and is able to resume her duties that will be upon her, she can do so with ease." I explained. He nodded and smirked a little. "Even when we were little you always protected and looked out for her, always doing your best to see her smile." He commented then looked over at Kaien.

"Have you finished preparing the furnace?" He asked. "So you're really planning on sacrificing yourself and completely leave Yuuki behind? Why do you feel the need to do this?" I demanded. "It's the responsibility of the last remaining member of the founders, so I will succeed "Her". We must leave the parent, and with it the power to butcher vampires with the humans, and I will use my heart to fuel the furnace." He explained.

I clenched my jaw and glanced over at Kaien. He shook his head and gave me a stern, 'Don't you dare' look. I let out a frustrated sigh and nodded. He looked over at Kaname and adjusted his glasses. "Before that, I'm sure you have something to say to me. Kaname-kun, stop closing off the inside of your heart to everyone and stop making decisions on your own! Who will benefit from you continually contaminating yourself only?! Surely not your unborn child or Yuuki! You knew the only way to encourage detachment from the people who are important to you, who stand next to you, the people who don't stop believing in you-Yuuki and Aidou-kun by leaving Yuuki suddenly and not returning when news of her pregnancy came to you. Both Yuuki and Aidou-kun, now have doubts about you and a slight grudge because of such cruel acts." He called out.

I bit my lip as I felt my eyes water as I realized there was truth to what Kaien was saying. "You started this act of detachment though with Iris didn't you? You arranged that marriage with Akito-kun even though you heard rumors of how he is with humans in act to destroy any trust she had in you but when you saw how brutally he treated her you had enough and doing planted a seed in trust in her again. Once you saw that bud of trust growing in her you destroyed it swiftly by lying and forcing her into that soriee." He added, at which caused me to stiffen and I looked at Kaname in disbelief.

"You wanted me to hate you? Why?!" I choked out. He just stood there with an apologetic look in his eyes and before I could go and slap him for doing such things, Kaien grabbed my arm. "It's because you're like this that Yuuki has planned to erase Iris and Zero's memory of her for their sake and yours!" Kaien snapped which caused Kaname's eyes to widen in horror.

"Chief Director, you had no need to say tha..." Yuuki trailed off as she emerged from her hiding spot as I stared at her in disbelief as my head broke from hearing this truth. Was that why she was ignoring me?

It wasn't because of her pregnancy?

But why would she erase Zero and I's memories of her for not only ours but also Kaname's sake unless...she was going to sacrifice herself to turn Kaname human?!

"Yuuki..." I choked out as I ran towards her and hugged her tightly. "Baka!" I hissed and she wrapped her arms around me. "It's the only way I can stop him." She whispered. I shook my head and pulled her away. "No it's not! This is you overthinking things again! The last time you jumped to action without telling anyone you turned me! Are you really willing to risk the life of a child to stop him?" I asked in disbelief. She shook her head and frowned.

"Kaname-kun, take Yuuki and go. I apologize, but the final preparations of the furnace are not yet complete. I want you to know that I know it's not your true intention. I'm relying on Yuuki to hold you back." Kaien explained. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over to see it was Kaname. "Jackass!" I choked out bitterly at him and he gently ruffled my hair.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't want to let my selfishness overcome me when it came to you as well." He told me and I clenched my jaw. "But that doesn't excuse you for all the pain you put me through. You should never have even put me through that mess with Akito." I hissed. "But if I didn't you would never have met Kiryu Zero probably and become who you are today." He told me.

"Stop making my sister cry or I will personally rip your heart out and put it in the furnace." I hissed at him before decking him in the jaw.

"Iris!" Kaien and Yuuki gasped. "_**THAT**_! Was for the bullshit you put us through." I hissed and walked over to Kaien. He looked at me in disbelief and I looked at him confused. "What? You didn't honestly think I'm forgiving him for all that mess he put Yuuki and I through, did you?" I asked.


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

After Kaien scolded me for punching Kaname he told me to go home, saying he needs to handle the last of the preparations for the furnace. However when I got home I discovered Yuuki and Kaname had came by and were "playing hiding the cucumber", so I headed straight back to the Academy.

I was looking around the halls for Zero since Yagari told me he was just finishing his report and should be done for the day. My eyes landed on him talking to Kaien and Kaito. I headed over to them and Kaien looked at me puzzled as I approached them.

"I thought you were home already?" He asked. "I was but after I walked into something rather scarring I decided to just head back and give Yuuki and Kaname some space." I said bashfully as my cheeks burned from embarrassment.

Kaito chuckled and Zero wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he gave me a comforting side hug. "She can face down hordes of angry vampires, punch Kuran Kaname in the jaw without flinching but the moment she walked in on her sister and Kuran Kaname doing the nasty she runs to her boyfriend." He snickered.

I shot him a withering look and Kaien gave Kaito a disapproving look. "It is rather disturbing to walk in on something like that." Kaien defended me. "Especially since they're both my sib-" "Ew! Don't remind me purebloods except for you practice incest!" Kaito gagged.

"And they all think I'm the weird one." I snickered. Kaito shook his head and walked away. "I'll see you at the Kuran manor tomorrow Kiryu." He called over his shoulder. I looked over at Zero puzzled and then at Kaien. "What's going on?" I asked. "Kaito-kun and Zero-kun are going to be protecting your home from any intruders since we got an anonymous tip that some vampires plan on attacking the manor to get to Kaname-kun." Kaien explained.

Kaname's life is being threatened and with those who plan to attack the manor will also endanger Yuuki's life and the unborn baby's life. I clenched my jaw and tried to fight back the angry tears threatening to come out. "Let me help protect the manor as well then!" I begged. "Like hell you are!" Zero growled and I looked over at him in disbelief. Kaien gulped and cleared his throat. "I'll let you two sort this out." He mumbled and walked off.

"I want to help protect my family!" I argued and Zero looked over at me with a slight irritated look in his eyes. "Can we talk about this outside and without anyone eavesdropping?" He asked coolly. I nodded since it would be wise to take what might be brewing into a heated argument away from the sight of everyone. We stepped outside and tried to find a spot for our argument to continue without listening ears.

We ended up having to go into the abandoned moon dorms for the needed privacy.

I spun around and crossed my arms over my chest as I waited for him to say something. He looked over at me with a pleading look in his lavender orbs. All the anger I was starting to feel towards him for not wanting to let me help protect my family died down as I saw the desperation in his eyes, pleading me to understand. "I understand that but I'm not losing you again. I-" I cupped his face and kissed him tenderly, silencing him before he can explain further.

I know what he was going to stay, and I understood exactly how it feels. It hurts already to be away from the one that your heart cries out to, but even more so as a vampire since nothing ever really satisfies you like the blood of the one you cherish deeply.

The deprivation of loss...is unbearable and it takes great strength to get through it. He knows he isn't strong enough to endure it again and neither was I.

Zero returned the kiss hesitantly, probably unsure why I interrupted him this way and I pulled away gently. "I understand, Zero, but I could loose you as well. You're not the only one who doesn't want to be forced into enduring _that _again__because I know I couldn't do it again." I told him. He pulled me into his arms and held me closely to him.

"You won't loose me." He assured me. I buried my face in his chest and he tightened his arms that were around me. "But I want to help somehow." I grumbled. "Iris, you have always tried to protect people and putting your life in danger while doing so, can you just this once let someone else do it?" He asked.

I sighed heavily in defeat and nodded. "Fine but if anything happens to you...I'm strangling Kaito and I will come out and help." I growled. He sighed heavily and kissed my head. "I guess that will have to do." He grumbled.

I pulled away a little to look up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I don't know why you thought I was completely going to back down, when my family and the man I love is in danger you know it's hard for me to just standby and do nothing." I reminded him.

He pressed his forehead against mine and pulled me closer to him again. "I know and I would have thought something was wrong with you if you didn't. I just don't think I could handle a third time being away from you though there wouldn't have ever been a first time if Suki just backed off when she discovered I had a girlfriend already." He admitted.

"True but if you think about it both times one of us had memory loss but our feelings for each other never went away." I chirped. He smirked and kissed me tenderly. Slowly what was supposed to be a sweet and innocent kiss turned into passionate kisses and I get my skin burn more.

I yelped as Zero let out a small growl and lifted me up and onto his shoulder. I bursted put laughing as he carried me up the stairs and tried to get up though it was hard while he was climbing up the stairs. I gave up and let him carry me to wherever the hell he was going to take me...though given that kiss we were sharing, I might not mind where he takes me.

**And we're going to fade to black right here...sorry smut junkies I don't do smut...ask my Phantom of the Opera readers. They'll say the same thing. ^.^'**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry about the confusion there**

**guys! I realized when I first uploaded this chapter it was way to short! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

The next day Kaito, Zero, and I headed over to the manor and I stiffened at the smell of Kaname's blood though relaxed when I spotted Kaname leaning against the door way. Oh, Yuuki must have needed some blood before we got here...we'll at least he's finally being useful during her damn pregnancy. Kaname looked over at me apologetically, no doubt for scarring me by getting it on while out the damn foyer.

"Iris-" "Don't talk about it, the less it's spoken about the easier for me to forget." I growled which caused Kaito and Zero to look at me curiously for a moment till it clicked what Kaname and I were talking about. Kaname looked over at Zero. "I apologize that the mansion is stained with the scent of blood." He told him.

"It's fine." Zero grumbled. Kaname blocked me before I could step inside and Zero looked over at him alarmed. "You won't let your feelings for Kiryu Zero interfere with your job, correct?" He asked me sternly. "I wasn't sent here to help guard the mansion, I'm here to handle some paperwork I need to address still since I am the acting head of this family now till Yuuki is ready to take her position." I explained.

"You're not-" "Considering you're about to sacrifice your life here soon, there is no point in you to resume your former position as the current head of our family and since Yuuki at the this moment cannot be performing these duties, that position falls to me. I might not like it and rather have nothing to do with the council, but I will do whatever I can to help Yuuki." I pointed out.

Kaname seemed a bit surprised for some reason and allowed me inside. Zero shot Kaname a withering look and looked over at me worriedly. "If you feel uncomfortable, you can come outside and join me while I patrol outside." He told em. "And distract you from your duties? I would never hear the end of it from Kaito and Kaien!" I teased and kissed him tenderly. "Just be safe." I pleaded and looked over at Kaito. "Anything happens to him, you won't hear the end of it from me." I warned before I headed off to the study so I can handle some paperwork.

XxX

I rubbed my temples as I tried to fight off the headache that was forming from the stress the paperwork and concern for Zero was causing. I got up and walked over to the window, hoping to calm down before the headache becomes too much. I glanced down and spotted Zero leaning against the wall. I smirked and opened the window and stuck my head out. "I hope you're not sleeping on the job." I teased. Zero looked up at me and shot me a playful glare. "Shouldn't you be busy handling paperwork?" He asked. I groaned and sat down on the ledge.

"Unfortunately, with great amount of paperwork comes great painful headaches." I grumbled. I heard a soft knock on the door and looked over at the door. "Come in." I called. Kaname opened the door and I cocked my head to the side curiously.

"Iris, come into the sitting room and have some tea. You've been in here almost all day." Kaname told me. I cocked an eyebrow and glanced over at the paperwork. Not like it's going to grow legs and run away.

I nodded and got up. "Kiryu, you too! Come join us inside for some tea." Kaname called and walked away. I looked over at Zero to see was very confused. "Did Kuran Kaname just offer me some tea?" He asked. "I doubt it's poisoned considering he can't make tea for the life of him so Ichijo-kun or Aidou~sensi made it." I assured him. "I'll see you inside then." He told me.

I nodded and moved away from the window before closing it. I headed straight for the sitting room to see Ichijo-kun, Yuuki, Aidou~sensi, and Kaname sitting down drinking tea. Ichijo looked over at me and his green eyes lit up. "Ah! You must be Iris~sama! I don't think we ever met! My name is Ichijo Takuma, My lady." He told me as he bowed. I grimaced when he called me "sama" and then bowed. I know it's proper manners when speaking to a pureblood, but still!

"Uh...you don't have to do that, Ichijo-kun, just call me Iris, but it is nice to finally meet the famous Ichijo Takuma my sister and brother always talks about." I told him and I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Nice to see you again, Takuma." Zero greeted.

Ichijo stood up and looked at me apologetically. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, my apologies," he then looked over at Zero and nodded, "nice to see you again as well, Kiryu-kun." Ichijo greeted. "Iris! Come over here and drink some tea before you decide to run back and do paperwork!" Yuuki called over as she held up a cup.

"I'm not that bad." I grumbled as I took the cup she was offering me and sat down across from her. Zero sat down next to me as Aidou and Ichijo made themselves comfortable in the accent chairs. Kaname sat next to Yuuki and I noticed Yuuki and I both seemed to be eyeing the two worriedly as we tried to drink our teas and Aidou and Ichijo tried to fight off the awkward silence that was threatening to come.

Last time these two sat down in the same room, tempers were flying though it seems that wasn't the case. Was the only way for these two to sit down and not go at each other's throats is have them drink tea?

"So Yuuki have you decided what you're going to name the baby?" I asked which seemed to cause everyone's attention to be directed at her. Yuuki blushed brightly from being the sudden center of attention and her hands flew to her pregnant belly. "I'm bouncing between two names. If it's a girl, it will be Ai. If it's a boy...Anaru?" She suggested.

Aidou groaned as he buried his face in dismay and Ichijo bit his lips. Kaname looked horrified and Zero was fighting back a laugh. Do I have to be the one? Ugh...

"Yuuki, do you know what that means?" I asked. She looked at me puzzled and shook her head. "Is no one going to say this before I do?" I asked in disbelief.

I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Yuuki that name means Anal." I groaned. She blinked and hid her face in embarrassment. "I'm a terrible mother!" She cried. "No you're not...just find another name for if it's a boy. I mean you do have maybe a year from now." I told her.


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

After everyone was done with the tea, Yuuki wanted to go to bed-no doubt feeling very fatigued from the emotional stress she is under and the pregnancy though she wouldn't admit that out of fear of worrying everyone-so Kaname carried her upstairs and Aidou and Ichijo cleaned up the mess. I was going to do that but they both protested and told me to just go back and handle my paperwork.

Which I reluctantly obliged and went back to my study, though I was back to looking out the window and watched as Zero patrol the manor. I really hated the fact I couldn't help. Zero wouldn't be happy if I was down there and I did promise him I won't head down unless something happens to him.

An idea sprang in my head and I opened the window again. I formed my wolf familiar down blow and smirked, pleased to have found a loop hole to my promise.

Technically I'm not down there...it's my familiar.

I saw through my familiar's eyes Zero coming around the corner and he sighed heavily. "Really, Iris?" He asked in disbelief. I stuck my head out the window and smiled sweetly. "I'm not down there, it's my familiar that is down there." I called out. He shook his head and smiled a little. "Alright." He sighed and scratched behind my familiar's ears.

Kaito came around the corner and looked at Zero and my familiar puzzled. "Why is there a wolf here acting docile?" He asked. "It's Iris's familiar." Zero explained. Kaito made an o shape with his mouth and looked over at my wolf. "Just don't distract him." He begged. "It's not my first time working with my boyfriend you know!" I called down and closed the window.

I sat back down in my chair and stared at the pile of paperwork I still need to complete.

This is going to be a looooong night.

XxX

I was almost done with the second to last paper while trying to fight back my heavy eyelids. Things were pretty calm outside and I could tell through my wolf's eyes that both Zero and Kaito were almost ready to call it a night. I stiffened when I sensed there was someone on the property that shouldn't be here and then blood. It wasn't Zero's blood but that doesn't mean it's not someone I know.

My familiar darted towards where the smell was coming from to see Kaito was hurt and an olive skinned girl dressed in a dark cloak and was holding a sword coated in blood was kneeling in front of Kaito and Zero while Zero was checking on Kaito.

"Shit!" I hissed when I saw more people coming out of the trees and I sprang out of my seat. I bursted out of my room just as Kaname was and he froze when he saw me. "Iris, stay-" "If you're going to tell me to stay inside than you're out of your damn mind. My boyfriend and my friend are out there and Kaito is hurt! They're going to need all the help they can get." I hissed.

"Fine." He groaned as we farted down the stairs he grabbed his trench coat and hurriedly slipped it on. We hurried out the front door and I pulled raven out from its holster before morphing it into its scythe form. Once we neared Zero and Kaito I made my familiar disappear and crouch down next to Kaito and Zero. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

Zero looked up at me and was about to say something as Kaname stood in front of us. "As expected of him...he managed to protect his vital organs from being hit within a short amount of time. He'll be fine." Kaname added. Zero glared at Kaname and gently helped Kaito lean against the manor. "I don't need you to tell me anything." He hissed.

I stood up and Zero looked over at me. "I thought you promised not to get involved?" He asked. "Unless something happens to you. Right now you're short one hunter, so let me help you. You and Kaname cant possibly take these guys head on by yourselves. Let me help." I pleaded.

He walked over to me and looked over at Kaname. "You allowed her to come with you?" He asked in disbelief. "Kind of hard to argue with her when she's already making a dash towards the stairs. You can scold her later." Kaname growled before blocking an attack from some servants.

Zero and I looked at each other and nodded. I leapt into the air as a few servants did the same and sliced their heads off with Ravek. I landed in the center of the hoard and was ready to use Ravek again but the ones that were around me suddenly exploded into dust. I looked over to see it was Kaname and nodded at him.

He nodded as well and I quickly pulled out Silver Iris and shot a servant that gotten past us and was going towards Kaito. Zero looked over behind him then at me. I noticed a small smirk on his face but I didn't comment on it because I had to focus on the servants coming up from behind me.

I spun around and readied to swing Ravek again but saw there was too many to take down. My eyes flowed red and they flew back and landed into their comrades which caused them to fall back. The olive skinned girl suddenly dropped down from out of nowhere and glared at me. I returned the icy stare and tightened my grip on Ravek. She looked over at the servants then back at me. "This isn't over." She hissed and motioned the servants to fall back.

We stayed put till we were certain the intruders were gone. "It looks we may have to take Kuran Kaname and Yuuki to the Academy for protection and get Kaito some medical attention." Zero sighed. "It looks that way." I agreed as I morphed Ravek back into its rod form and put my weapons back in their holsters. I looked over at Kaname to see he was already heading into the manor, no doubt to collect Yuuki and tell her what's going on.

Zero walked over to me and cupped my face. "I'm sorry I didn't-" He interrupted me as he kissed me lovingly and I returned the kiss as my arms found their way around his neck. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine. "Don't worry about it. I'm just happy your okay, but please next time for my sanity's sake don't you do that again." He growled. I nodded and glanced over at Kaito. "We should probably get him into the car first before those two get inside."


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

After we got back to the Academy Zero quickly took Kaito to the school infirmary as Kaien and Yagari took Kaname to the holding cells at the school. I understood why because he was technically still a criminal and it's easier to keep him safe in there since without a hunter vampires can't go in or out.

Yuuki insisted she followed with them although Kaien argued about having her in there, so I was put on Yuuki watch duty.

Yuuki was curled up on the couch with a blanket around her as she glared at the ground. "You know if you keep glaring at the floor like that you're going to get wrinkles right?" I asked as I sat a glass of water down in front of her. She stopped glaring and looked up at me. "I want to see Kaname." She told me. I shook my head and sat down next to her. "Sorry, Yuuki, but I was given instructions to make sure you stay here. Besides we all know you plan on turning him human so the hunters don't exactly trust you being around their only hope of gaining weapons again to stop bad vampires." I told her.

"I won't turn him human. I just want to spend as much time I have left with him." She admitted. I groaned as she gave me a puppy pout look and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Is this how Zero feels when I give him that look? Ugh! Fine but promise me you won't turn him human." I begged as I held my pinkie out to her.

She nodded and she wrapped her pinkie around mine. "I swear I won't." She promised. I sighed and looked at her sternly. "I want to be honest when I say I didn't know you snuck in there so I don't know put me to sleep?" I asked. She smirked and nodded. She placed her hand on my head and I slowly started to feel drowsy. My eyes closed and was out like a light.

When I woke up someone was shaking my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see Zero looking at me worriedly. "Iris, are you okay?" He asked as he helped me slowly sit up. I wracked my brains as I tried to figure out why I was asleep on the couch and noticed Yuuki was missing.

My eyes widen in panic as I looked around frantically. "Where's Yuuki?" I asked. "She somehow managed to sneak inside the cell but after she made a very passionate plea she just wanted to spend any time she has left with Kuran Kaname and I rushed over here to check on you to find you asleep on the couch." He told me. My eyebrows furrowed when he told me that. Why did I fall asleep on duty? Why am I feeling like something is missing?

"You have been working hard for the past month." He pointed out as he sat down next to me. I rested my head against his shoulder and he ran his fingers through my hair. "Is there side effects to that sleeping spell? Like drowsiness?" I grumbled. He chuckled and a kissed my head. "No I think that is just your exhaustion catching up with you." He told me. I nuzzled into him more and closed my eyes.

I could hear his pulse beating fast and I felt my fangs extended a little as my throat slowly started to burn. You got to be kidding me?! Can I just snuggle with him for five minutes without feeling the need to drink blood, I mean come on! I had some blood when Zero stopped by the other day at the Kuran manor!

I quickly moved away from Zero and held my throat, trying to just will the thirst away though I know it wasn't going to unless I have some blood. "Iris, it's okay. If you need blood it's okay to take some from me, you don't need to hide your thirst anymore from me, remember?" He asked. My eyes widen in surprised when he said that, the burning feeling in my throat forgotten as I looked up at him in shock.

How did he knew I was hiding my thirst from him when his memories were erased? I thought I was super careful? I mean the only time I let it slipped was when I got injured when we were saving those children. "How did you know that?" I squeaked.

He pulled me over to him and wrapped his arms around me. "It's hard not to notice, when you would suddenly stiffen and hold your throat as you walk passed me or keep your head low on your desk as you pretend to sleep when I walk into the room to see the Association head. Though I'm curious how you didn't go mad from blood lust considering I know you can't take the tablets." He told me.

I grimaced, not really wanting to tell him how far I sank to get blood. Drinking the blood of strangers was disgusting but it would calm my thirst down long enough for me to focus again, although I knew it wasn't satisfied.

I only desire Zero's blood...

I gently took his wrist and gently sank my fangs into his wrist, in a lame attempt not to satisfy his curiosity. Zero doesn't need to know that the woman he loves can indeed be the monster she didn't want to become.

At least not right now.


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

Zero could tell something was bothering me, and looked a bit annoyed I wasn't saying anything after I was done drinking his blood. I decided to change into more comfortable clothes since in any moment there will be a battle no doubt to stop the purebloods from interfering with Kaname's plan also so I could gather my thoughts and deal with the turmoil in me.

I was feeling guilty for keeping a secret from Zero, but I was scared he would hate me. I mean yeah I never drank a human's blood and it was always the targets that were to either be killed or brought in I was hunting for Yagari and Kaito, but that didn't make what I did any better considering since I would either drain them dry or almost fully drained because I couldn't quench my damn blood lust.

In a way I probably had gone insane from my blood lust and that thought terrified me because all I could think of was that nightmare I had when I was human.

I knew I had to tell him, because it would make me a hypocrite for keeping a secret from him when I was upset about his, but I wasn't sure how he would feel about it. He has gotten angry with anyone you even dares describe me as a monster but if he heard the woman he loves and he has defended from such accusations might indeed be one, I don't know how he would feel or react.

I pulled my hair out from my leather jacket and took a deep breath. It's best he knows, but how I was going to explain it to him? Maybe Kaien kept records on how the hunts were brought in...but again if he did those records would be buried in the rubble of what once was the Hunter's Association Headquarters.

Guess I would have to just tell him and not have a piece of paper help me explain.

I opened the door and yelped when I saw Zero I front of it, ready to knock on the door. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

You were in there for a while and I was just going to check on you." He told me. Well now I just feel even more guilty for worrying him.

"Sorry...can we sit down?" I asked. He eyed me curiously but nodded. We headed back to the sitting room and sat down on the couch. I fidgeted in my seat and twirled my thumbs as I tried to figure out how to start. "Must be pretty serious if you're fidgeting like that." Zero commented. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"You want to know how I didn't become insane from blood lust, but the truth is in a way I probably did." I whispered. Zero gave me a concerned look and I looked down at my hands. "I took advantage of the fact I was helping Kaito and Yagari by drinking the blood of the vampires I was hunting for them." I whispered. I yelped as I was pulled over to Zero as he wrapped a comforting arm around me.

I squirmed in his grip and he tightened it. "Don't comfort me like a child who thought they did something wrong! I know it was wrong and it's sickening!" I hissed. "I'm not, I'm trying to comfort you because I did the same things." He argued which caused me to stop squirming in his arm. I looked over at him surprised and let him pull me back into his side.

"When?" I asked. "When I lost my memories of you and before we met." He confessed. "But...you can take the tablets." I argued. "Sometimes no matter how many I take it couldn't quench my thirst." He told me. I made an "o" shape with my mouth and Zero pulled me away little. "Was that what was bothering you when I asked? The fact you drank some blood from criminals?" He asked. I shook my head and looked down. "I would almost drink them dry or till they're nothing but dust. I just didn't want you to realize I apparently can be the monster that scared me to death when I was human." I whispered.

"Iris, you're not a monster. Just because you drank a large amount of blood from those vampires doesn't mean anything. You can only do so much considering-and I'm trying to say this to offend you-but your transformation was a unique case. You are a pureblood but you have the same issues like any ex human vampire. I just the fact the woman I love was belittling herself this whole time due to the lengths she had to go to calm her thirst." He told me as he pulled me back into his arms and held me closely.

"I won't ever let you get to that point again, I promise." He assured me. "Well as long as no one tampers any of our memories, we'll be fine." I teased a little. Zero and I both stiffened when he heard the front door burst open. "There's a pureblood at the gate wishing to see the Kuran sisters." Kaito announced. Zero and I relaxed a little and I got up. "You didn't need to come in like that. We thought we were under attack." I grumbled as I walked to the front door as Zero followed behind me.

"Did they say who they were and why?"

I asked. "He said he came to honor his promise to your brother and his name is Isaya-" "He's a family friend, so it's okay to let him in." I assured Kaito. Kaito nodded and looked at me curiously. "Do you know why he is here though?" He asked. "I don't know what he promised to Kaname but it must be pretty damn important if he's here when we're about to go into battle." I told him.


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

Isaya-san and I followed Zero towards where Kaname's cell was and I spotted Kaname and Yuuki curled up together in a corner with Yuuki swaddled in Kaname's jacket. "You do realize it's not wise for a pregnant woman to be sitting on the floor like that, especially with how far along you are." I scolded.

Isaya-San looked over at me in shock then back at Yuuki and Kaname. "You didn't inform me she was with child. I don't think I can go through with the transformation when she is with child." He informed Kaname.

Yuuki's eyes widen in shock and she looked over at Kaname in disbelief. "You were going to turn me human?! I won't allow it!" She argued. Kaname held her closely as Zero opened the gate. Kaname whispered something in her ear and looked at me pleading. "It won't affect the child if that's what you are worried about. Iris can create a lie to explain why she is with child." Kaname assured Isaya-san as I walked over to Yuuki and gently grabbed her arm. Yuuki squirmed in my grip as I pulled her away from Kaname. "No! This is something for me to decide, Kaname!" Yuuki argued as I handed her over to Isaya-san.

My heart broke at the desperation in my sister's eyes and I glanced over at Kaname. "Do you take some kind of pleasure from hurting her? I've lost track how many times you have made her cry just this week alone." I hissed. "She belongs to the light, not this life we He told me as Isaya-San led Yuuki away as Zero followed them so they can step out. "But you don't get to decide if she should become human again, and even if it was your choice to make that call, for all you know it won't last long like last time. Besides-and I'm trusting to selfish here-if she doesn't want to be human, why wouldn't you suggest letting him turn me human?" I asked.

"Why should I put the Angel of Death to sleep when we need her the most?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "That's the second time you called me that." I told him. "You're losing time if you don't want Yuuki to transform back to a human." He told me. My eyes widened in horror and darted down the hall towards the exit.

XxX

"Zero, stop him!" I shouted as I neared them. Zero quickly pulled Yuuki away and I skidded to a halt between Isaya-san and Yuuki. Yuuki stares at me surprised and I looked over at Isaya-san. "I know you promised to turn her human but shouldn't you hold of on that promise when she's pregnant and we're about to go into battle?" I huffed. He smiled a little and nodded. "I wasn't going to do that to her, but it pleases me to see that you felt the same way about not turning her in her condition." He told me. My eyes widen in surprise and I looked at him baffled.

"If you weren't going to turn her, where were you going to take her?" I asked. He just pointed towards the headmaster's quarters and I sighed heavily. "Sorry about that, I thought you were going through with Kaname's wish." I admitted sheepishly.

He shook his head and he sighed heavily. I could sense a large group of vampires where the gate was, which told me now was the time to fight. "Yuuki, please don't argue with me on this but head to the headmaster's quarters for safety." I instructed.

She nodded and ran towards the quarters, and Zero looked over at me. "Iris, you should do the same." He told me. "Zero, can we-HEY!" I snapped as he picked me up and put me over his shoulder. He carried me towards the quarters and I kept squirming in his hold. "I want to help protect this place too, you know!" I argued. "This is an actual battle, Iris, this isn't-" "I know that, but I'm going out there." I said firmly as I managed to finally squirm out of his grip and landed on my feet.

"I can help and I will. I know you want to make sure I'm safe but I also want to make sure you're safe!" I told him. He sighed in defeat and nodded. "I don't know why I keep trying to argue with you on these kind of subjects." He grumbled. "Because you're worried and scared for my wellbeing like I am of yours." I told him as I pecked his cheek.

"Get to the gate and lend them a hand, I'm going to see if I can convince someone to lend us a hand and not mope in his damn cell." He growled. I giggled and nodded. "If you need to smack him upside the head, go on ahead. Seems to be the best way to get through him and Yuuki." I told him before running off towards the gate. I pulled Ravek out from its holder and morphed it into its scythe form. As I neared the gates I saw a horde of vampires on the other side trying to fight their way in as the hunters, Akatsuki-kun and Ruka, Ichijo, and Rima and Shiki fought them off.

"We will fight until you give us the head of the Kuran family to us. If you don't give him to us and we run out of soldiers, we'll-" I used my power to send the pureblood flying back into his servants and I hoped over the other side of the gate.

"You wanted the head of the Kuran Family? Well here she is!" I hissed as I made my way in front of the hunters. "You're not-" "I am the current head of House Kuran and clearly not a single fucking one of you heeded my warnings on what would happen if you attack the hunters!" I hissed.

Ichijo stood next to me and drew his katana out. "Purebloods who have gathered here, are you so eager to commit a crime greater than Kaname's? I myself have been an accomplice in crimes but that doesn't mean I can overlook this! If you keep turning unwilling humans into vampires we will never be able to coexist!" He barked.

"What insolence in front of purebloods, has living close to humans and hunters poisoned you so much?" Shizuku-san hissed. "It is as you say." Ichijo hissed as he got into a fighting stance.

"Attack them!"


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies :3

I thrusted Ravek's staff blade into a pureblood whom was about to attack a hunter from behind and heard an angry roar. I glanced over to see a servant-no doubt this was her master-and quickly removed Ravek from the pureblood so I can use the scythe end to slice off the oncoming level e's head. The hunter looked over at me in shock for a second but it then morphed into a look of gratitude. "You can go on about how I saved your life and you are eternally grateful later, there's still more vampires to kill." I told him.

"The gate is broken!" Yagari shouted. I darted through the battlefield to reach the gate knowing that means Zero is going to need backup, even if he did manage to convince Kaname to help protect the Academy. I saw a large group charging towards where there was two figures standing. I caught sight of silver hair on one of the figures which means Zero did manage to convince Kaname and they were extremely outnumbered. I used my telekinesis powers to lift a small handful of the hoard and forced them to collide into their comrades. I darted over towards Zero and Kaname and stood in front of them. "Looks like you could use a hand." I told them.

"How did they get through?!" Zero demanded as he shot a few vampires. "We decided to invite them over for tea! Can't you tell with our hospitality?" I retorted sarcastically as I sliced off the heads of some vampires that were sneaking up on Kaname whom was busy using his powers to explode the vampires that were leaping into the air to attack us.

I quickly morphed Ravek into it's rod form and placed it in it's holder while grabbing Silver Iris.

"Don't falter! Keep attacking the-" I shot the pureblood whom was giving the orders and used my powers to send the group we were fighting off to slam into the group that was charging in. I staggered a little and shook my head to gather my bearings. Okay that was a bad idea. "Don't over do it with your powers!" Zero scolded.

"Don't have to tell me twice..." I grumbled. The hunters managed to draw the attention of the group back on them and I was about to thank Kaname for giving us a hand when I noticed he was gone and Yuuki was darting towards me. "Where's Kaname?" We both asked each other in unison.

"You don't know?" We demanded each other. "I thought he was at the gate! Why isn't he here!" She demanded. "He was-" I stopped when I smelt Kaname's blood and judging by Yuuki's reaction, I wasn't the only one.

"Kaname!" Yuuki called out as she darted towards where the scent was coming from. Zero and I looked over at each other in shock though our attention was diverted towards a servant chasing after Yuuki.

"Craaaaaap!" I growled and chased after them. I tackled the servant down and pinned him down as I dug my knee hard into his back. I placed Silver Iris at his temple as he stared at me in shock. I pulled the trigger and got up as I dusted myself off from his remains.

I chased after Yuuki into a building and bolted down the stairs. I heard Yuuki's chocked up voice crying out Kaname's name in the room close to me and I charged inside. I froze at the sight of Yuuki cradling Kaname's cheek as he sat on his knees in front of the furnace. Judging by the look on his face I had a pretty good idea what's going on. He went through with his plan and placed his heart in the furnace and he is barely hanging onto whatever life he has left inside him.

I rushed over to them and knelt down next Yuuki. "Kaname, you jackass, you weren't supposed to...this shouldn't be happening right now dammit!" I hissed at him as I fought back the tears that were threatening to come out. "This shouldn't be happening." Zero hissed.

Dammit...as much as I hated Kaname and I always fought with him, and even though he has explained he's not actually my brother, I didn't want to lose my brother!

"Your heart..." Yuuki whispered. "It's inside...it's melting and then regenerating again and again in the furnace, so it will no longer regenerate inside me." Kaname whispered. "We have to get it out!" Yuuki gasped as she reached for the furnace. "**_YUUKI!_**" Kaname and I both screamed in unison as we reached for her. Kaname managed to get his arms around her and restrained her as he pulled her into his chest.

"It's too late...the core of my life has been shifted to within the furnace. Before long this body will stop moving and "I" will loose my consciousness and love as the many weapons that will be created." He told her.

"I was just making sure she didn't stick her bloody hands in there and get hurt...there was no need to get all morbid on us." I choked out.

"I don't want you to become like this! I-If only I wasn't born...if I never existed, the you "today" would definitely be a lot more different." Yuuki sobbed. My already breaking heart broke even more from hearing my sister wishing such things. "Don't say it as though I haven't received any happiness, Yuuki, do you know what you gave me when you were born? 'This time I will protect you till the end.', those were the feelings you gave me. And as the memories of my long and lonely past gradually resurfaced...you were the day of sunlight which showed me the way, the only warmth I felt. When it was time to let you go, I thought it'd be enough if I could watch over you, but you who lived as a human everyday became a radiant existence to me. How you desperately tried to help a young boy who was hurt, and how you cut your hair when you first entered high school to put away your affection for me...I love them all." He told her.

Something tells me this is where he talks morbid again...he can't seem to go five minutes without any morbid depressing talk.

"And I lost myself to my desires. Everything that came after killing the senate who had become parasites. Yuuki, they were supposed to happen after turning you into a human completely. I made a mistake, but I couldn't stop myself...to shake off those contradictions, I imposed many unreasonable demands on you-" "Try a shit ton on her." I interrupted bitterly. "Iris, not now." Yuuki begged between sobs.

"No she's right, Yuuki. I imposed so much of them upon you, I took away the smile that radiated from the bottom of your heart. At the very end I revealed my past to you, to gamble if you would reject me or not." Kaname confessed.

Ah we're starting to get morbid again...

"Don't say that it was all a mistake!" She cried. "The fact that I decided to protect you and the fact I made these mistakes...they were my choice, not yours and I don't regret them." He told her and he looked over at me. "You make me cry more, I'll punch you." I choked out bitterly. He chuckled a little and reached out and pulled me into his side. "I'm actually surprised at you, Iris, crying over me when we have fought so much." He told me. "Yes we fought a lot and I don't give a damn about your real identity...you're my brother!" I choked out.

I didn't think I would be upset when this happened, but here I am crying as this bastard's life slips away. The same man who had a hand in making my life miserable but also destroying everything Zero cared for.


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies :3

I could tell Kaname was barely hanging on with how his arm that was around my shoulders was barely holding onto me and judging by how much harder Yuuki was crying...she knew it as well. "I don't want this! I can't imagine a world where I can no longer hear your voice...I don't want to know!" Yuuki sobbed.

"Yuuki, I'll say it once again...it's not that I didn't receive any happiness, because there's light at the end of the journey." Kaname reminded her. Yuuki tightened her hold on Kaname, as if as long as she held onto him he would still be alive. "Bloody Rose is dying...should I be thanking you? But I cannot forgive you for giving Iris and Yuuki sorrow and grief." Zero told him.

Kaname chuckled lightly and removed his hold on me. I felt an arm slip around my waist and I looked over to see it was Zero. "Don't make the same mistakes I have...by destroying..the ones you..." Kaname slumped forward, and Yuuki's eyes widen in horror.

"K-Kaname?!" She choked out. I helped her lay him back and she placed a lingering kiss on his forehead. She darted out of the room and my eyes widen in disbelief. Zero and I both jumped onto our feet and we looked at each other in shock.

"DAMMIT YUUKI!" We screamed in unison. I yelped when I felt something yank on Ravek and I glanced behind me to see the metal grabbing Ravek and Bloody Rose. "Dammit Kaname! I'm trying to protect Yuuki and you took our damn weapons!" I cursed. I yelped as the furnace spat out Ravek and I quickly caught it.

Something felt different about Ravek...it seemed more alive...like I could feel it humming in my hand which was quite odd. "Iris, get out of the building." Zero grunted. I looked over to see he had managed to get Bloody Rose back but I noticed it was glowing. "Oh shit!" I gasped and ran out of the building and almost ran into Aidou~sensi. "Aidou, watch out! Bloody Rose is waking up again!" I called over as I bolted after Yuuki, because knowing my sister when she's emotionally distraught she is going to be charging into the battlefield.

XxX

I finally spotted Yuuki stopping in front of the battle. "STOP!" She called. "Baka!" I hissed and bolted to get between her and anyone who will be taking advantage of her idiocy. "Oh my! Where did you two disappear to?" A female pureblood vampire asked. "Yuuki, get out of here and go hide somewhere. I have a feeling they're not fighting anymore because of Kaname's plans." I whispered.

As if to confirm my gut feeling a male pureblood chuckled darkly as he kept his eyes trained on us. "We no longer need those 'shackles' named Kuran." He sneered. "Yuuki, please for your child's safety and my sanity get out of here...now. I already just watched one of my siblings die, I don't need to loose my twin sister as well." I begged.

"The Association, the leader called 'Kuran', the senate. What have we the 'Immortals', gotten from these people for the past ten thousand years? The unbearable 'stagnated time'! Just a little more and we will be free from all those shackles and we can be free to start over again. That's why we don't need you and your sister who decided to abandon you." Another male pureblood spoke up.

"Oh she didn't abandon me, she finally decided to listen me." I told them as I morphed Ravek into his Scythe form. "Be cut into pieces young girl of the Kurans!" The purebloods shouted at me as their servants charged at me. I swung Ravek as I sliced off the heads of some servants but froze when I felt the ground shaking.

Oh please tell me it's an earthquake! I don't think I want to go through another 'parent metal cooking off' incident!

I heard a loud roar from behind me and I look over my shoulder to see vines shaped like wolf heads bursting out of the building behind me.

Bloody Rose definitely got an upgrade!

I shielded my eyes as debris and vines came falling towards us all. I heard a soft thud next to me and ai glanced over to see Zero standing up as vines were still wrapped around him. "I hope you weren't wearing your favorite shirt and jacket." I teased him. He chuckled and shook his head. I looked over at the battlefield as the vines slowly shrank away to see there was only the hunters, Ichijo-kun, Ruka and Akatsuki-kun, Sieren, Isaya-san, and that damn brat Toma still standing on the field. "You didn't accidentally kill Aidou did you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"He acted quickly when he saw what you meant." He assured me but looked around curiously. "Where's your sister?" He asked. "She finally listened to me when I begged her to get out of here because the purebloods changed their targets to basically killing her, her unborn child, and myself as well as the hunters. So you get an upgrade on your weapon and mine just...feels alive. Lucky!" I teased...somewhat. I kind of hoped there was an upgrade to my weapon as well but on well I guess I'll just settle with getting my weapon back.

Zero rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair. "Let's get to work and assist everyone finding the survivors and then getting ourselves cleaned up." He told me. I nodded and put away Ravek.

**Sorry it's short and for the next chapter because there will be a time skip...no the story isnt over!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Soooo like I said in the last chapter there will be a time skip. All that would really be going on is cleaning up the big mess from everything. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

Enjoy the story lovelies :3

**_Eight Years Later..._**

"Ai and Ren Kuran get out of there now! Your mother is going to kill me if she found out you two were in there!" I called after my nieces when I opened the door to find them in the closet where I keep my weapons. Sure there is only two weapons in there but since there are two little ones running around the manor, I felt it would be best if they were somewhere they can't find them, so Yuuki agreed it would be best if the coat closet was also where I kept my weapons so little vampires won't hurt themselves with them.

However, I didn't anticipate when playing hide and seek with them that they would hide in the damn closet! I'll need to put a lock on there without Yuuki noticing.

"But it's the best hiding spot ever, Auntie~sama!" Ren whined. I sighed heavily and knelt down as I held my arms out for them. They both ran to me and I yelped as I fell back from the weight of two toddlers slamming into me. "Are we in trouble?" Ai asked sheepishly.

"No you're not in trouble, I just don't want you to get hurt in there. I have somethings in there that can hurt you both and I would feel miserable if somehow either one of you or both of you got hurt on my watch." I assured them as I managed to sit back up and hold my nieces close.

"You won't tell Mother will you?" Ren asked. I giggled and kissed her head. "I won't say anything to her as long as you both don't." I assured her as they got off me. I got back up and brushed myself off. "Alright, sooo who wants ice cream?" I asked as there was a knock on the door. "Let me get the door first." I told them and headed over to the door, though I already have an idea who it is.

I opened the door to see Zero and I smirked as I leaned against the door. "Can I help you Vice President of the Hunter's Association?" I asked innocently. "UNCLE ZERO!" Ai and Ren squealed as they bolted towards the door. Zero knelt down and scooped both little girls up in his arms and smirked. "I'm not your uncle." He corrected them gently.

"But you are!" Ren whined as she whispered something in Zero's ear while Ai blushed about something. I cocked an eyebrow, not liking that lately my nieces and my boyfriend have been secretive with each other. "Well it's a good thing you came by, Zero, I'm about to dish out some ice cream." I announced.

The reminder of the sweet treat I promised gained both girls' attention and desire to be put back down. Zero sighed and shook his head as he sat them down. "Why must you insist on giving them sugar before your sister comes home? Especially when Ruka and your sister will be home soon to get these two ready for their first soirée?" He asked.

"Don't good little girls deserve ice cream? Isn't that right, Ai and Ren?" I asked innocently as I knelt next to both girls. "Do the puppy pout. He can't resist if we both do it." I whispered in their ears. They both rested their heads on my shoulder as we all looked upat him with pleading eyes.

Zero groaned and shook his head in disbelief. "Fine but I don't want to hear it about how your sister is now making you babysit Ai and Ren at my place in an attempt to stop giving them sweets." He groaned.

I wanted to point out I wouldn't complain about being at his place but I decided not to. After Yuuki felt she was ready to accept her duties as head of our family, she discovered she was a little overwhelmed with being a single mother and trying to handle her duties as head, so I offered to be her assistant and help her out with the twins. However, that meant I would have to continue staying at the manor till at least Ai and Ren was older though one would think now that both girls are eight she has a handle of things but she still struggles.

Zero wasn't upset with me on it or anything because he understood my reasons, it just doesn't help I miss living with him and spending a lot of time with him I know he feels the same way considering he makes visits like this one to see me before he goes to work or after he leaves from the University since when I do show up to work we both are busy.

"YAY! ICE CREAM!" They squealed as they wiggled in my arms to be released. "I'll let you go but no running." I told them both sternly as I released my hold on them.

Ai skipped towards while Ren speed walked to the kitchen and I sighed heavily. Well they found a loop hole. I yelped as I felt an arm around my waist and was turned around to be greeted by warm lavender orbs. "And I'm insulted you didn't give me a proper greeting." He teased. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him and eyed him curiously. "I don't know wouldn't it be inappropriate for me to be kissing-!" I let out a muffled surprise gasp as he kissed me passionately.

I was about to return the kiss when the sound of little feet coming towards our direction forced us to pull away. "Auntie, come on!" Ren whined as she poke her head out to look at us in disbelief. "Alright we're coming." I told her as Zero let me go. "Do you want some ice cream as well?" I asked Zero. He shook his head and I pouted a little. "Unfortunately, it's a short visit. I have some last minute things to handle at the University but I wanted to stop by and see you, and make sure you're okay." He told me though I knew what he meant by if I'm okay.

Even though I don't live with him at the moment, Zero still makes sure I'm not going mad from thirst just like I make sure the same thing when he comes by to visit.

"I'll be fine, but when you swing by to take Yuuki and the girls to the soirée and me to work I'll probably need it." I told him. He nodded and glanced over to where Ren was. "I should get going before two little girls start a riot for not getting their promised treat." He told me.

I groaned and looked over at Ren. "I'll be there just go wait in the kitchen with your sister while I say bye to Zero before he goes to school." I told her. Ren rolled her eyes at me and shook her head. "You mean kiss each other even though you will see each other later." Ren teased before heading back to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at her and Zero chuckled.

"I swear if I think I'm turning into a bad influence on that child." I grumbled before looking over at Zero and kiss his cheek. "Alright I'll see you later." I told him. "Don't give them too much ice cream." He told me sternly as he ruffled my hair playfully and I childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

"AUNTIE IRIS! COME ON!"


End file.
